Hold Me Close
by cristina reid
Summary: Slave Spencer! It's FINALLY! here. After having the idea in my head for two days... Violence, non-con, SLASH! for later. It seems I have to put the slash letters HUGE! because some people are either blind, ignor, or don't bother reading warnings!
1. Chapter 1

This chapter is for 'kittyfiction 2008', who gave me this idea for a story and I couldn't get it out of my head. I'm like that, I like pleaseing my readers.

chapter1

A light skinned young man stood in a kitchen. This young man had curly golden hair, and hazel eyes, and was very thin. He wore nothing but a very long white t-shirt that covered his whole body. There were purple and blue brusies all over the parts of his body you could see. Which was mostly everything. Bite marks and a fresh black eye from the night before, when he had jumped when his 'master' had surprised him with a kiss.

The young man had a heavy chain around his left ankle, since the beatings didn't seem to work after he had tried to run away so many times. The chain was meant to slow him down if he tried to run again, which actually worked the last time he had tried.

The last time he ran from the house was after punching his 'master', when the man had pushed the boy onto his bed and began to kiss and touch him. The man did not stop. Even after the boy pleaded and screamed. The young man had just sent his fist to his 'masters' face, and when the man was down, the boy took his chance and tried to run one last time.

That was two years ago.

He had been caught by his master the last time he tried to run, and the man had choose to beat the living hell out of the poor boy. Breaking a broom stick on his face with one hard strike. He was then punched and kicked till he couldn't walk. He couldn't even breathe without some part of his body hurting.

So he gave up on trying to run after that and decided to live with his 'masters' every wish.

'Cook for him. Clean for him. Shower him. Make 'love' to him. Even when his 'master' was pissed for no reson, this young man was meant to be stress relive.

"Spencer!"

The boys head shot to the living room, then to the kitchen wall clock.

His 'master' was home early. The young mans eyes widen. And dinner wasn't done yet.

The young man quickly got to his knees and folded his hands on his knees.

"Spencer?"

His 'masters' voice was in the kitchen now.

"P- please f-forgive master. I-I didn't know you be h-home early." The young man gulped and shut his eyes waiting for the strike.

His 'master' scoffed. "Sure you didn't." The man looked at the stove. "What's for dinner?"

Spencer raised his eyes but not his head to his 'master'. His master was a handsome man. He had dark hair and blue piercing eyes. The man was well built, with light abs. He could easily kill the skinny boy with his bare hands.

"Y-you said y-you wanted beef stew, 'master'. That is what I made." Spencer answered.

The man stared at his slave. "I changed my mind. I want some roast chicken."

Spencer eyes widen and his mouth slightly dropped. The last time this had happened, his 'master' got mad when dinner was late and Spencer had gotten some bloody brusies and spent the night sleeping in the back yard.

Spencer took a deep breath. "P-please f-forgive me 'master'. But it'll take all night to restart to dinner. The chicken is in the freezer and it takes hours to just to defrost. And-"

Spencer gasped when he was slapped on the face.

"Don't talk back to me boy!"

Spencer gulped. "I-i'm s-sorry, Master." He whispered.

The man stood tall and glared at his slave. "Don't you dare." He growled, when he saw his slaves eyes water up.

Spencer couldn't help but only be more scared at the mans tone. And that only caused his eyes to water more. Spencer tried to hold his mouth shut. But his 'master' saw right through.

The man began walking towards the slave.  
>Spencer pushed himself backwards until he was sitting on his behind. He shook his head.<p>

"Please Master! I'm sorry! No Master!"

Review please : )


	2. Chapter 2

I'm happy! Everytime I looked at the reviews for this story, there were more and more reviews : )

chapter2

Spencer sat on the kitchen floor. His master was mad. He had to fix it. He couldn't have the man mad at him again. Spencer rubbed the new bruise that rested on his arm. He had gotten it when his 'master' had pushed him into the corner of the table.

The man was very mad and Spencer didn't want that. Even though the man was very mean to Spencer, he had taken him in. He had given Spencer the t-shirt on his back, and the food he ate. The water he drank. The rug the young man slept on.

Spencer didn't want his 'master' angry with him.

The young man got to his knees and began crawling to the living room, where his 'master' was sitting on the couch. Spencer gulped and slowly crawled to the man. He knew he might be taking a terrible risk. But he had to try.

Spencer crawled up to the man on the couch and slowly brought his hand to the mans knee.

"Master?" He whispered. "Are you still angry with me?"

The man stared. "Yes." He answered after a minute.

Spencer bit his bottom lip. "I'm sorry, Master." Spencer slowly brought his hand to the mans. "Can I help make it better?" He asked as he stared from the mans hand to his face.

"You can try." The man growled. He stared at Spencer for a few long moments. Then without warning, he grabbed onto Spencers jaw.

The boy tensed.

His 'master' then smashed his lips to his. Spencer knew he would have a cut when the kiss was over. But he opened his mouth to allow the mans tounge inside.

His 'master' did just that. Pushing his tounge into Spencers mouth as he threw himself onto the ground and on top of the thin body.

The kisses were rough and hungry. The 'master' began to unzip his pants and he pulled out his length.

Spencer opened his legs to allow his 'master' acess.

The man positoned himself at Spencers entrance and began pushing himself in. He pulled away from the lips under him and groaned loud in Spencers ear.

"Who's your Master?" The man hissed in the boys ear as he entered all the way.

"You." Spencer breathed deeply.

"Who do you belong to?" The 'master' snarled.

Spencer inhaled deeply when his 'master' began a quick pace.

"Spencer!"

"Y-you." Then the boys mouth opened in a silent gasp and it sounded as if he choked on a groan.

"Thats... right." His Master said in between thrusts. The man took a deep breath and stopped. He stared down at Spencer. His light blue eyes seemed dark in the shadow.

"Who do you love?"

"W-what?" Spencer asked confused.

"You heard me, Spencer." His 'masters' voice was dangerous.

"I'll always love you, Master." Spencer whispered.

"Good." The man began to thrust faster and harder. He bit down on the boys neck and began thrusting deeper into the body. He grabbed onto his slaves arms and brought them over his head.

Spencers face turned to one of pain. His mouth open and he whimpered.

Just then the doorbell rang. The 'master' growled annoyed and began a quicker pace.

Spencers breathing harden. He was never allowed passion during these sessions. All he felt was pure pain. But he wanted his 'master' to be happy.

But that wouldn't last long.

Spencer had too much pain entering him this time. "M-master! Master please! Stop!" But the man didn't stop he pushed more and more.

Spencer began to sob and cry.

Thats when the 'master' stopped. "I know you were a little bitch." He growled. "You can't take anything without crying." He pulled out off the young man, who whimpered.

"I-i'm sorry, Master. I-I-"

"Shut up." The man hissed and back handed the boy.

"I-I just wanted to make you happy." Spencer said as he watched through teary eyes as his master got to his feet and began zipping his pants.

"Well, you don't, Spencer! You are useless and I don't know why I bothered paying for you."

Spencer quickly got to his feet and ran back to the kitchen, where he dropped to the floor and sobbed.

The dark man walked in the house though the back door, holding out a gun. He was surprised when he heard hard sobbing and whimpering. The team thought this man lived alone.

The dark man turned the corner of the counter in the middle of the kitchen and saw a young man wearing only a t-shirt, on the ground with his knees to his chest and his head in his knees. On his left ankle was a thick chain.

The dark man didn't want to frighten the young man. But that just wasn't in todays story...

Spencers head shot up when he heard a muffled persons voice. He gasped at the sight of the dark man in front of him. He quickly stood up.

The dark agent brought his finger to his lips as a silent 'sh'.

Spencer was frozen on the spot. But his mouth worked on it's own. He opened it.

But just as quick, the dark man ran up to him and slapped a hand over his mouth. They were face to face.

"No ones going to hurt you." The man whispered.

Spencer tried pulling his face away from the hand. But the dark man had a firm grip.

"Baby boy, listen to me."

Spencer froze. 'Baby boy?' He stared at the man.

"We're going to get you out of here. Where is your Master?"

The boys shaky hand raised and he pointed towards the living room.

The dark man nodded. He looked down. "You're hurt. You need a hospital."

Spencer looked down and his eyes widen when he saw blood sliding down his legs. He looked back up at the man, tears of worry going down his cheeks.

"Sh. Sh. It's ok. You'll be fine." The man assured. "I promise."

Spencer stared at the kind man for a second before his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

The dark mans eyes widen. He grabbed onto the divice in his ear and whispered.

"Hotch. I'm going to have to come back out." With that said, he picked up the young man and carried him out of the house.

When outside, he was quickly surronded.

A dark haired agent wearing a black suit walked up to the dark agent. "Morgan, what is it?" He froze when he saw the boy.

"Hotch. The mans in there. But..." He stared down at the boy in his arms. "I think we're going to have to add another reson to aresst him."

Hotch nodded. "We have to go in, before he suspects something."

Morgan nodded. "I think i'll have to go with the kid." He said. "He seemed... I don't know. Lost. Like he's never seen another human being before."

Hotch nodded in understanding. Then turned and went the other way.

Morgan began carring the boy towards the ambulance.

I'm not sure about this chapter. I just got un-inspired when I had to rewrite four times for different resons.  
>But Review please : )<p>


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

The boy awoke. He was staring at a white ceiling. He wiggled his toes because they felt a bit num. Then wiggled his fingers because his right hand felt a bit heavy.

Spencer stared down at his hand. His eyes widen when he saw there was a big needle sticking out. He rose to a sitting position with wide eyes. His breathing became heavy and quick.

He looked around the room.

"W-where am I?" He asked to no one.

"You're in the hospital."

Spencers head turned to the voice. It was the tall dark man. It seemed he came out of a bathroom inside the room Spencer was in.

"W-why?"

"You were hurt pretty badly, baby boy."

Spencer stared at the dark man. Why did he keep calling Spencer 'baby boy'? Spencer pushed the hair out of his face. The boy then pushed the bed sheets aside and brought his feet over the corner.

"Hey, hey. Now, where do you think you're going?" The man asked.

Spencer sniffled once. He wasn't crying, it just seemed (to the agent) that the boy had a cold.

"I have to get back home. Master will be mad if i'm not there." Spencer got off of the bed and quickly felt dizzy. He had to hold on to the bed to keep his balance.

The dark man shook his head. "You don't have to worry about him anymore." He said.

Spencer froze. "What do you mean?"

"He's being locked up. Hopefully for good."

Spencers eyes widen. "You made Master a slave?"

The other man couldn't help a small chuckle.

Spencer just stared.

"All you have to know is that you're free. You don't have a 'master' any more." The dark man explained.

Spencer stared at the man. He shook his head. "You can't do that!"

The older man stared shocked.

"How will I know what to do? When to eat? When to sleep? Where would I live? Who will I l-"

"Baby boy!"

The boy turned to the man.

"How old are you?"

Spencer bit his bottom lip. He thought for a while. "Nineteen." He answered finally.

The agents brows narrowed. "How long have you been a slave?"

The boy bit his bottom lip again, thinking. "Two years. Plus one year training."

The older man bit the inside of his cheek in anger. "Three years. You're nineteen. So you were sold at sixteen." He inhaled deeply and turned to face the wall he was leaning against.

Spencer jumped when the dark man punched the wall. The boy gulped.

"Please don't be mad, Master!"

The agents head shot to the boy, who was staring with eyes so wide, the agent thought the hazel orbs would fall out.

"What did you call me?" The man asked. But it seemed Spencer was lost.

"Please Master! I'm sorry! I promise i'll be good." The boy got to his knees. "Please dont use the iron?" His head was facing the ground.

The agents mouth was slightly open. "Kid?" He slowly walked up to the slave. He brought his hand under the boys chin and lifted his head.

Spencers eyes were closed.

"Open your eyes." The boy obeyed.

When the dark agent saw how bright and huge those hazel eyes were, he was lost for words. He couldn't think straight. He forgot how to breathe. All he could do was smile. So thats what he did.

He smiled.

"What's your name?" He asked.

The boy gulped and sniffled. "Spencer."

The agent nodded. "Spencer. I like that name. You can call me Derek." The dark man said.

"Yes, Master." Spencer said.

Derek smiled. "Derek." He corrected.

"Yes, Master Derek." The boy said.

The agent sighed. "We'll have to work on it."

I'll give you another chapter later. Promise Review please : )


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

After Derek got Spencer back into the hospital bed, the boy quickly passed out into a deep sleep. Derek was smiling at the sleeping boy, when the room door.

The agent turned to the doctor who was walking in.

"How is my patient?" The woman asked.

"He woke up once. It took a while but... I got him back in bed."

The woman nodded. She held out a chart. "I have his results back. It seems you were right. The bleeding had come from rough intercourse. And from the rough bite marks and bruises... well, any one can tell it wasn't consensual."

Derek nodded angrily.

"You said that he was found in a house known for slavery, right?"

"Yeah." The answer was low.

The nurse stared at Derek as the mans gaze stood on the pale boy on the bed. "Agent Morgan?"

The agent stared up at her.

"You do realize that if this kid has no where to go he would be put in a home."

Dereks brows narrowed. "What?"

The nurse put her chart down and began to explain. "This won't be the first patient I work with that has known slavery. The slaves-"

"Please don't use that word?" Derek said angrily.

The nurse nodded once. "Well, the... victims," She stopped to make sure the word was ok. When Derek didn't protest, the nurse went on. "When they're taught the ways of slavery, the lose all that they know in the world. It's like they're reborn. They have the mind of a child, like they-"

"The mind of a child." Derek repeated.

The nurse nodded.

"They have... the mind of a child." Derek said again. "It's not like they're crazy."

"I understand agent Morgan. And I agree. But it is our responsibility to make sure we don't put out these vitims if they have a childs mind."

"You said they're reborn."

The woman nodded.

"Spencer was taught three years ago and was a vitim for two. Are you saying... that Spencer has the mind of a three year old?" Derek asked.

The nurse gulped. "It's possible. You say Spencer was in slavery for three years. That means he was born, like a new baby. We might be able to take some tests to figure how old he might be in child years."

"Then do it." Derek said.

The stared stared with a face. "It costs $1000."

"For some tests!" Derek yelled surprised. Then he shook his head and inhaled deeply. "Just do it. I'll pay."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The nurse asked.

"Why wouldn't I? Is the test dangerous?" Derek asked worriedly.

"No! No, I just thought..." She sighed. "I'll just start the treatment when he wakes."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO

Derek waited impatiently in front of a room. They had moved Spencer up to the third floor ro take the tests. Derek had been waiting for over two hours and the man was becoming more impatient my the minute.

Then his cell rang.

Derek looked at the id and sighed.

"Hey Hotch."

"Morgan, where are you?"

"Still at the hospital. They're running some tests." Derek got up on his feet. "Did you catch the guy?"

"Yeah. We got him. But Morgan, we're going to need Spencers statement."

"Statement." Derek repeated worriedly. "Hotch, the kid was in slavery. I'm not even sure he'll know what a statement is. They say he might have the mind of a child and that it could lead to him ending up in a home."

"Phones are not allowed." A woman said as she walked by Derek.

Derek nodded. "Hotch, i'm not even sure this kid would do anything to lock away his..." Derek spat the word. "Master."

"Try, Morgan. It's the only way we can get this guy for good, for what he's put the boy through. If not... then we only put him away for the drug dealing. He'll be out in a few months and he'll probaly o back for the kid."

Derek sighed loudly. When he looked ahead, he saw the nurse coming out. "I gotta go. They don't allow cell phones in the hospital." With that, the man hung up.

The nurse came out. She smiled at Derek.

"How is he?" Derek asked.

The nurse gestered to the seat the agent was just sitting at.

Derek obeyed.

"Well, it seems Spencer is very special." The nurse said, still smiling. "Spencer is very intelligent for a young man was brought up in slavery. He corrected every single word the doctor threw his way. And..." She chuckled. "He even gave the doctor a few tips on how to improve his sex life."

Derek stared confused. "That doesn't sound like a man with the mind of a child."

The nurse nodded. 'Thats what we thought. Especially when he mentioned he has an IQ of 187 and can read 20,000 words per minute."

"So, he doesn't have the mind of a child?" Derek asked happily.

"Thats what we thought. Until..." The nurse bit her bottom lip. "He said to ask his Master when lunch was."

"What's so bad about that?" Derek asked.

The nurse's sighed. "When I told him his 'master' was gone, he thought I was talking about 'Master Derek'. He started to cry and kick."

Derek rubbed hisa face. "Like a child would." He said.

The nurse nodded. "I had to assure him you were waiting for him. But... again as a child would, Spencer refused to talk and... he crawled under the table."

Derek stared in shock.

"He refuses to come out, unless he sees you." The nurse explained.

"Where is he?" Derek asked, getting up from his seat. Then he followed the nurse as the woman gestered for him to follow.

Review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Because of all the reviews, i just want to keep on and on writing this story XOXO!

chapter5

The agent walked into the small room. There was a gray haired doctor, standing near the window. The man pointed under his desk.  
>Dereks eyes followed the finger and he sighed when he saw Spencer sitting with his knees to his chest and his head in his knees, under the desk. The agent walked up to the desk and bend to a kneeling position.<p>

"Spencer."

The boys head shot up. His cheeks and eyes were red and wet.

"What are you doing down there?" Derek asked. Of course, he knew. He just wanted to hear it from Spencer.

"They said you were gone." The boy whispered. "I thought you left me."

"But now you see they were wrong. So why don't you come out?" Derek asked as he scooted a little closer.

"Are you leaving?" Spencer sniffled.

"Why would I leave?" Derek asked smiling a little. He bit the inside of his cheek. He was really going to hate himself for saying this next part. "You belong to me. I can't leave without whats mine." Yup! He definitly hated himself now. Those words coming out of his mouth... Derek wasn't even sure if it was his voice that said those words. He felt evil and stained. He hadn't done anything, but now Derek felt that Spencer 'really was' his responsibility.

Derek reached his arms out. "Why don't you come out, Spencer? You promised you'd be good remember?"

Spencer bit his bottom. He seemed to be thinking about it. Really hard. "Will I get punished?" He asked with wide eyes.

"No." The agent answered.

Spencer slowly got to his knees and just as slowly crawled into Dereks open arms.

The agent wrapped his arms tight around the thin body. "Now, baby boy, tell me. Why would you think I left without you?"

"Thats what he did." Spencer whispered. "Before I was sold."

"Who? Your old 'master'?" Derek asked.

The boy slowly shook his head in Dereks chest. "My father." He whispered.

Dereks brows narrowed. He slowly pulled the boy back. "What did you say?" He asked, more angrier then he felt when he first found Spencer. "Are you saying... your father sold you?"

The boy nodded once.

Derek shook his head just as angry. He pulled Spencer closer to him then ever. "I would never do that." He whispered. "You're mine forever. I'm never letting you out of my sight."

"Promise?" Spencer whispered.

The nurse and doctor stared, too scared to move or speak. They both had listened to the disgracful words about the boys life and the touching words of Derek Morgan.

"Yeah. I never break my promises." The dark agent said.

Spencer dug his fingers into the warm shirt. So, was this what it felt like to be hugged? It felt so long ago, he couldn't remember what it felt like to be held. Sure his old 'master' had kept him as a sex object. But Spencer was never held just for his own comfort. To be warmed and loved...

Spencer lightly tenced. No. he couldn't think like that. Because everytime he would see a new sidet in his old 'master', he told him he loved him and then the man would become voilent and back to the way he was before.

So Spencer couldn't take that chance. He couldn't tell Master Derek he loved him. The man might decide he was being too nice or even didn't want Spencer anymore.

And Spencer wanted him.

"When can I take him home?" Derek asked the nurse.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Agent Morgan?" The doctor asked. "It's a big responsibility to take care of someone that has been through so much. They need quite alot of attention and caring. Not to mention, if he gets too attached-" He paused at Derek death glare. The doctor turned to the nurse. "He's your patient. I'm a theripist. My patients don't stay in the hospital." With that he walked to his desk.

"Ah. You can take him home tonight. Under special terms." The nurse said. She saw the look Derek gave the doctor and didn't want to have to feel that glare burn her own skin.

This should hold you for now. I have a doctors apointment and some other things to do. Hopefully, i'll be able to give you another chapter later...

Review please :) 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

Spencer sat in the passagers seat in Dereks car. His legs and hands couldn't stop moving. There were so many thoughts in his head. Thoughts like whats going to happen when Spencer gets to his new home? Will Derek be a completely different person than when they're not out in the open? Will there be a completely different side of the tall, dark and yet sexy man that sat next to Spencer?

Spencer stopped moving when there was a dark hand on his. He stared up at Dereks eyes.

"Spencer. Why are you so jumpy? You're making 'me' nervous."

"Sorry, Master."

Derek shook his head. He would never get used to the whole 'Master' deal.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

Spencer froze.

That was a trick question. It always was when his old 'master' asked. Spencer recalled the 'first' time he was asked if he was hungry.

(Flash back)

His old 'master' had some people over the house. Spencer had been sitting on the living room floor reading a book, when his stomach growled loudly.

Spencer hadn't eating all day. He never did when his 'master' had company.

His 'master' kicked him on the side. "You hungry, boy?"

Spencer gulped, afraid to speak or even move.

His hair was pulled until his neck was exposed.

"I asked you a question." The 'master' growled. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, master."

All the men started chuckling.

Spencer stared around at each, confused. That was until he saw that all the men were unbuckling their pants. His 'master' included.

"You want to eat boy? We're all going to have a little fun first."

Spencer dropped the book he was reading.

(End flash back)

Spencer shuddered at the thought of all those men inside of him. One after the other. He didn't even get the food he had been promised.

"No, Master." He answered. Then silently cursed when his stomach growled out loud. Spencer shut his eyes, afraid to even look at his 'master'.

Dereks chuckled. "It sounds to me, like you are."

Spencer quickly shook his head.

Dereks brows narrowed. "Baby boy. You going to eat." Derek turned the car into a Mc. Donalds.

Spencer stared out the window. "What's that?" He pointed excitedly. Forgetting all about being scared a second ago.

Derek stared out the window. "It's... coffee with whipped cream, caramel and chocolate inside."

Spencer stared for a moment longer. That sounded like a weird combination.

"Welcome to Mc. Donalds how can I help you?"

Spencers head shot to the speaker, his eyes widen.

"Yeah. Can I get two Big Macs, full meals and a medium caramel mocha."

When they got their meals Derek handed Spencer the three drinks.

"Theres been a mistake." Spencer said. "They gave us three drinks."

Derek shook his head. He pulled out the brown cup. "This... is yours." He handed the boy the cup.

Spencer slowly grabbed it. "Why?"

"Because you wanted it." Derek answered.

Spencer didn't belive that. He never got anything for free. Unless it was posioned...

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a caramel mocha." When the boy stared confused. Derek pointed to the sign Spencer had pointed to earlier.

Spencer turned to the sign then quickly turned back to his master. He smiled. "Really?"

Derek stared for a moment at how happy a simple sweet drink could make the boy, then his lips curled up. "I like seeing you smile."

Spencers smile turned to a blush. Then he took a small sip of his drink. His eyes widen. He pulled his mouth from the tiny straw. "It's delicious." He smiled again.

Derek nodded. "Somehow, I knew you'd like it." With that, he continued to drive.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Spencer fell asleep right after eating in the car. Derek had to brush hair out of his face to wake him up. Spencer opened his eyes and yawned. "Hmm?"

That made Derek smile. Spencer was so much like a kid.

"We're here."

Spencer stared at the house, shocked. "You live here?"

"No."

Spencers eyes turned to him with confusion. He had that feeling quite alot around his 'master'.

"We do." Derek said, then got out of the car.

Spencer followed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Inside the house, Spencer stood even more in shock.

"I'm going to live here?"

"Yeah." The agent answered.

"This is like a castle."

Derek chuckled at that. "I wouldn't say that. But, it is pretty big."

Just then, there was a bark. Spencers head shot up. There was a huge dog running towards him. Spencer yelped and jumped on the couch, ran across it then around it and behind Derek.

Derek chuckled. He turned to Spencer. "It's just Clooney." He grabbed the boys hand and pulled him forward. "He's a good dog. You have nothing to worry about. "

Spencer grabbed onto the darker mans hand with both of his.

"Go on, Spence. Tell him to do something."

Spencer stared at Derek then at the dog. He shook his head.

Derek sighed. "Clooney, come here."

The dog obeyed.

Derek nodded once. "Sit." The dog obeyed again. "See? He's a good dog."

Spencer glanced at Derek, then slowly walked towards the dog, who whined and wagged his tail.

"It's ok." Derek whispered as Spencer reached out and touched the dogs ear.

Spencer smiled and pet the dog on the head. "He is cute."

Derek smiled. "Come on. I want to show you your room."

Spencers head shot up. "My room?"

"Yeah. Where did you think you'd sleep?"

"I always slept on my 'masters' floor."

Derek's brows narrowed. "Well, not here. You're a person, not an animal. Besides, here, not even Clooney sleeps on the floor."

Spencer stared at the dog. "Where does he sleep?"

"Wherever he wants." Derek answered. Then gestered for Spencer to follow.

Spencer was scared but excited for the first time, all at the same time.

Review please :)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

Spencer reached Derek as the man stopped in front of a door. So far Spencer had seen the living room, kitchen, dining room and bathroom. Which he had to use before he would be able to follow Derek around the house again.

When he was done, he found the dark agent in front of a door a few feet away.

Derek opened the room door. "This is my room."

Spencer stared at Derek before turning and walking into the room. He smiled. It was a big room. But simple. Light green walls. a small table with a lamp and a...

"What's that?" Spencer pointed.

"It's a California King Bed." Derek answered.

"Thats a bed?" Spencer asked. At Dereks nod. Spencer said. "But... it looks like a sofa."

Derek smiled. "Come on. Your room is right here."

Spencer turned to see Derek was already out of the room.

He followed.

Derek opened a room door next to his own. "This... is your room."

Spencer stared into the room, afraid to even move. He turned back to the dark agent, then back to the room. Spencer gulped before entering.

A smile apeared on his face.

This room was lighter than baby blue. There was a full size bed, with lots of pillows and a red blanket that had squares. On each side of the bed was a samll and simple white lamp.

Spencer walked up to the bed and ran a hand over the blanket, then pressed down on the matress. The bed was soft.

"My mother made that for me when I was ten." Derek said.

Spencer turned to him.

"I thought you could use it. It always comforted me when I was young. So... I thought you would need it."

Spencer smiled. "Thank you. But... isn't this room bigger then yours?"

"Only by a couple of feet. But, thats because the extra feet in 'my' room is my closet."

Spencer nodded, then looked around the room. He quickly turned back to Derek. "I have a closet too." He try to playfully scowl, but his voice came out shaky when he thought about the conseqences for bad mouthing his Master. He bit his bottom lip and prayed that Derek wouldn't notice.

"Can you blame me for trying." Derek smiled. "I want you to be comfortable."

Just then, the his cell rang, Derek pulled it out and read the ID.

"I'll be back. I'm just going to take this."

Spencer nodded.

When Derek left, Spencer stared around the room. He walked over to the closet and slid open the door. The closet was empty. He closed the closet, then turned back to the bed.

Spencer looked at the door and bit his bottom lip.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Derek spoke on the phone. "What are we going to do?"

Waiting...

"Well, no. I can't leave now. Spencer just came home.. I don't want to leave him alone."

Waiting...

I know it's a couple of hours, but...You didn't see him at the hospital when he thought I left without him."

Waiting...

"I'll see what I can do." He hung up and sighed.

'Damn.' He thought. 'Just when he thought he could spend the day with Spencer, his damn job had to call in.' Spencer was like a little child. Derek couldn't leave him alone the first day home.

Derek walked back up the stairs. His brows narrowed when he heard something sqeaking and... bouncing?

Derek slowly walked back up the stairs. He walked up to Spencers room where he heard the noice coming from and peaked inside. Dereks mouth opened. Aparently, Spencer being reborn as a child was an understatment.

Derek quickly walked back downstairs and dialed a number on his phone.

The phone rang twice before the person picked up.

Derek didn't give the person a chance to answer. "I can't do it." He said. "I can't leave Spencer alone on the first day home."

Waiting...

"He's just a kid. Inside and out." Derek stared up the stairs.

Wiating...

"I don't care how old he is. Have you ever seen a 19 year old jump up and down on a bed?"

Waiting...

"Because thats what he's doing."

Review please:)


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8

Spencer didn't know what it was that woke him up. But his eyes just poped opened and trailed to the end of his bed where his feet were. His eyes widen at the shadow in the dark and he quickly reached to the lamp and clicked it on.

He stared back.

"M-master?"

"This is for leaving me." The man pulled out a gun and shot.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Spencers eyes shot open. He gasped and shot up in bed. His was breathing was heavy and couldn't seem to calm himself down. The boy felt around his chest as if to make sure he wasn't bleeding from a gun shot wound.

Spencer gulped and slowly brought his knees to his chest. His body trembled.

Spencer got up from the bed, grabbed the knitted blanket and walked over to the door and opened it. He gasped again, but quickly recovered at the sight of two small ears in the dark.

"Clooney." He whispered. "Come on."

He walked out of the room and to the room next to his. When inside, Spencer slowly made his way to the bed.

"Master?" He whispered. All he got back in response was a light snore.

Spencer slowly lowered himself onto the bed. He figured his Master wouldn't mind. After all, the man had done almost everything for Spencer in one day that the boy wasn't supposed to do.

Spencer stared at Derek in the dark. The man was like a prince when he slept. Spencer slowly reached out and touched the dark mans cheek with a finger.

Spencer didn't know why he did it, but he leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on the corner of Dereks mouth.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Derek turned to lay on his stomach, in his bed and his hand smacked... something. His brows narrowed and he lifted his head. Derek was met with a pile of golden hair. He raised himself up to see a thin body stretched out on the bed.

Derek didn't know what to feel, but he couldn't stop a slight smile at seeing Spencer sleeping beside him on the bed. He thought maybe it was because when he was near him, Derek knew that Spencer was safe.

The dark agent slowly got up so he could get ready for work. On his way out, Derek unplugged the alarm clock so it wouldn't wake Spencer.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

After he was done getting dressed, Derek went back into his room and gently woke Spencer.

Spencers eyes blinked open. When he saw his Master standing over him, he quickly sat up.

"What time is it?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Seven." Derek answered.

Spencer quickly jumped out of bed. "I'm sorry, Master. Your breakfast will be ready and 10 minutes. I pro-" Just then Spencer saw the world turn. He blinked a few times. Before he almost fell.

"Woo!" Derek grabbed onto Spencer to hold him steady. "Baby Boy, are you ok?"

Spencer brought his hand to his head.

"Spencer, sit down." Derek said and he gently pushed Spencer to sit on the bed.

The boy obeyed.

"Is that better?" Derek asked.

Spencer stared up at him with huge hazel orbs. "I'm sorry, Master. I didn't get up on time."

Derek shook his head confused. "In time for what?"

"I didn't make your breakfast."

Dereks brows narrowed. "Spence, I can make my own breakfast. You don't have to get yourself all worked up because of that."

"I-I just thought you-"

"Baby Boy, i'm a big boy. Ok? I can take care of myself. Now, I need you to worry about Spencer. All right?"

Spencer stood staring with the same huge eyes for a few moments longer. Then he very slowly and reluctently nodded.

"All right." Derek said low. "I have to go to work. Now. 'I' made breakfast. Ok? I want you to eat."

Spencer stared for a second, thinking. He bit his bottom lip. "What did you make?"

"You like homemade waffles?" Derek asked.

Spencer smiled and nodded.

"Maple syrup?" Derek asked as he helped the boy off the bed.

Another nod.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Derek got into work an hour late.

"Morgan! Where were you?" Prentiss asked.

"Spencer had trouble doing 'everything'." He answered.

"What do you mean?" She put down the paper she was reading.

"Well, he was afraid to shower. Aparently, because he was 'already' cold and didn't want to shower in cold water."

"Cold water?" She asked with narrowed brows.

Derek brought his hands up. "I never told him to take a cold shower." He sighed. "So, I had to turn on the water, make sure he knew it was warm. After that, he didn't want to eat."

"Why? What'd you make?"

"Waffles."

"Mmm. I could go for some waffles." JJ said walking passed.

"Why didn't he want to eat?" Prentiss asked. She took a sip of her coffee.

"He thought I posioned it."

"Well, if you made it..." Prentiss joked.

"Hey woman, I can cook." They shared a laugh. "Yeah," Derek continued. He turned to JJ since she had stopped what she was doing to listen in."He thought I didn't want him, so he thought I was trying to kill him." He inhaled deep. "It took me eating with him from the same plate with him for me to convice him."

JJ smiled.

"I also had trouble leaving the house."

"He didn't want you to leave?" JJ asked.

Derek smiled. "The thing is... I didn't want to leave either."

Prentiss 'awed'. "Someone's getting attached."

The dark agent glared at her. Then he thought. "Why don't you guys come over? It might be good for him. You know, to have people around."

The tow women nodded in agreement.

"I'll get Garcia to come." JJ said.

"Hey, hey. Hold on. Be sure to tell her I don't want Spence spoiled."

JJ nodded and brought her fingers in an 'ok' sign.

Derek turned to Prentiss who was smiling.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you would let me spoil 'Spence'." She put extra meaning into the nickname.

Derek groaned and walked over to his desk to began paper work.

Review please :)


	9. Chapter 9

chapter9

Derek opened the house door. "Spencer?"

No answer.

"Spence?"

Derek walked into the kitchen. The oven was on and he could smell whatever was cooking. He walked up to the oven and peak inside. It seemed Spencer was baking fish.

Derek smiled.

Then he turned and walked toward the stairs. As he got more closer to the top of the stairs, Derek could hear the radio on and... singing?

"Gina works the diner all day Working for her man she brings home her pay for love For love She's says we gota hold on to what we've got, it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not We got each other and thats alot for love We'll give it a shot Wo-oo we're half way there Wo-oo livin on a prayer Take my hand we'll make it I swear Wo-oo livin on a prayer"

Derek covered his mouth and silently laughed at hearing Spencer singing in the shower. The boy was singing 'very' loudy and Derek couldn't belive he didn't hear that from outside.

Or got calls from the neighbors

"Gina dreams of running away She cries in the night Tommy whispers, baby it's ok Some day

We gotta hold on to what we've got It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not We've got each other...

Derek leaned against the wall when he heard water move. He could tell that Spencer was getting out of the tub by the swooshing sounds.

Then the door opened.

"Wo-oo we're half way there, Woo- AH!" Spencer stopped singing and jumped when he saw Derek standing there.

The boy brought both his hands to his mouth.

Derek chuckled. Then he stared at Spencers wet body up and down. "Nice robe."

Spencer stared down at his body. "You said I could use anything from your closet. So..."

"It's fine. A little big. But..."

Spencer smiled. "I thought you said you'd be home at seven?" He breathed. "Dinner isn't ready."

"Thats ok." Derek said. "As long as you were having fun. I don't mind. It's great to see you express yourself freely. Especialy after only two days with me."

Spencer smiled again. "I should check on dinner." He began to move forward.

"It's ok. You don't have to. I'll do it." Derek turned to leave.

Spencer still smiled. "I'm not doing it cause I have to."

Derek turned back.

"I want to do it. For you."

Dereks brows raised as the boy walked passed him. The man smiled as he watched the boy walk downstairs.

XOXOXOXOXO

Derek walked into the kitchen and found Spencer leaning over the oven. The agent walked over to Spencer, and grabbed the huge fork Spencer was using to flip the fish.

Spencer turned to him.

"We can do it together, Spence."

Spencer smiled. The boy leaned back up and let Derek do the rest. He couldn't help but smile at Derek from behind.

When the agent leaned back up, he turned to Spencer. "See? I can cook too."

Spencer smiled bigger. He couldn't take his eyes off the dark man.

"Oh. I just remembered." Spencer turned and ran all the way back upstairs.

Derek stared confused. Then the door bell rang. He went to open it.

When Derek opened the door, he quickly brought his finger to his lips.

"Why, is he sleeping?" Prentiss asked.

Derek shook his head. "He's very much... alive."

He moved out of the way to let the women in. "I have to say, i'm hurt." Derek joked.

"Why?" JJ asked.

"I've never had this many woman come here for me."

"And you never will." Prentiss said.

"Master! I found this when I... was... cleaning." The boy stopped in his tracks and stared at each woman.

"Spencer. These are-" The agent was caught of gaurd when the boy dropped what he held, then turned and ran back upstairs. "Spencer?"  
>The dark agent turned to his guests. "I'll be right back." He bend down, grabbed what spencer dropped and followed the boy.<p>

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Derek looked in Spencers room first. The boy wasn't there. Then he checked in his own room. Yup, thats where the boy was. Laying on Dereks bed.

"Spencer?"

He heard a sniffle. His brows narrowed. He saw Spencers body shaking on the bed. But not a cold or scared shaking. It was a sobbing shaking.

"Spencer? Are you ok?"

The boy wiped his face with the robe he wore. "Yes."

Derek sat next to him on the bed and gently brought the back of his hand to Spencers cheek. "Then why are you crying?"

The boy shook his head.

"Come on. Tell me."

Spencer turned to the man. "Do you love them?"

"Who? The girls?"

Spencer nodded.

"Yeah." Derek said.

Spencer grabbed on tightly to the pillow he was holding and lay his head back down. "They're not sharing our bed." He stated. "I don't care if it's big enough."

Derek couldn't help a small chuckle. "Spence, are you... jealous?"

"No." He answered quickly. Too quickly.

"Yes you are." Derek chuckled again. "Baby, look at me."

Spencers eyes trailed to the dark man.

"Yes. I love them. But not like that. They're more like really close family."

"Really?"

"Trust me."

Spencer leaned forward and raised himself on the bed. "Then why are they here?"

"They're here for you. They wanted to meet you." Derek chuckled. "You ran out so quick, you didn't give me a chance to introduce them. They're my team, Spencer."

Spencer stood stiff. Wow, he just made a complete idiot of himself.

Derek smiled and brought out what Spencer had dropped downstairs.

Spencers eyes trailed to the small bag. "I found all of it." He said low. "When I was cleaning."

"Then you can keep it." The agent put the small bag of change in Spencers hand.

Spencer held on tight to Dereks hand when they touched. He looked back up at the mans eyes. Spencer scooted closer and closer until their faces were an inch apart. Then he planted a gentle kiss on the agents lips. Then pulled back an inch. He glanced down at Dereks lips, then his eyes.

Spencer was going to pull back, but Derek brought him back for another kiss.

Derek couldn't stop himself. When he felt those soft lips on his, he lost it. When he saw Spencer pulling away, he really lost it. He had to have another kiss. So he grabbed onto the boys hand and pulled him close, bringing their lips together again.

He brought his hand behind Spencers neck and deepend the kiss.

When their breathing became heavy and Spencer was getting a little too excited 'and' Dereks hands started moving over his bare thigh, Spencer pulled away.

"I have dinner in the oven." He breathed.

"Let it burn." Derek breathed back and inhaled the next kiss he sent Spencers way.

Spencer smiled into the kiss and pulled back again.

Dereks lips found his neck and Spencer couldn't help a small moan that escaped his mouth.

"You have guests." He breathed.

Derek pulled away and took a deep breath. "You're right." He rubbed his face and stood up and straightend his shirt. "Put on some clothes and meet us downstairs."

Spencer just took a deep breath and nodded. Then he watched as the dark agent left.

Spencer threw himself backwards onto the bed and laughed as he stared at the ceiling.

Review please :)


	10. Chapter 10

chapter10

Spencer had finally gotten himself together. He got dressed then walked out of his room...

Well actually it was Dereks room.

He stood at the top of the stairs and stared down at his Master on the couch sitting next to the three women. Spencer bit his lip as he slowly walked down the stairs.

He could see and hear his Master laughing with the girls.

Spencer swallowed. He wasn't sure what do say or do. He cleared his throat.

"Hi." He wasn't sure if he spoke, until three women and his Master turned to him. Spencer forced a smile.

Derek got up from the couch and walked over to the boy. Sure he was 19 years old, but Spencer was a kid at heart, since he never had a real childhood.

Derek slowly put his arm around the boy.

"Spencer. These are my team mates. Penny, JJ and Emily." Derek gestered to each woman as he said their names.

Spencer forced another smile and waved. "Hi."

Prentiss slowly stood up. "Hi Spencer. Um... are you alright? We were worried, when you ran out."

Spencer scooted closer to Derek, who squeezed his shoulder.

"It's ok." Derek whispered. "Remember what I said, they're our friends."

"Oh Derek, he's adorable. Like a puppy."

Spencers head shot up to the woman with the pink fuzzy things in her hair. She was dressed in all pink actually. Pink skirt and a shirt in a lighter pink.

"I'm not a puppy." He whined low. But it didn't go unnoticed. Derek chuckled and Prentiss and JJ silently giggled.

"Come, sit here." Penny pat the couch next to her.

Spencers eyes widen and he shook his head.

Thats when Derek got slightly worried. "Come on, Spence. You knew me for about ten seconds before you got used to me." The agent tried pulling Spencer towards the couch.  
>Spencer turned to his Master, burried his head in Dereks chest and grabbed onto the dark mans shirt. "Please don't make me." He whipered.<p>

Derek licked his lip, stared up at his team then back down at Spencer, who was still clinging to his shirt.

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do." The agent whispered, just as low as eariler. "But, I want you to talk to me."

Spencer inhaled deeply the scent of his Master. He smelled, clean. Like soap and exspensive colonge. "About what?" Spencer asked.

"Well... I already told you these are our friends. They're not going to harm you. So, why don't you like them?"

Spencer shrugged.

Derek slightly smiled. "What if I sit with you?"

Another shrug.

Derek pulled Spencer to the couch, and nodded. "Come on. I'll sit with you."

I'm sorry. I got a terrible headace for the past two days. Then i'm trying to find some peace and quiet so I can write and people come up to me saying the dumbest things. Like...

'Do you know we're all going to die in 2012. They say THE WORLDS ENDING!'

ARG! i'm so annoyed! I'm like 'shut up'! Damn! Don't live life thinking about death. Or esle it isn't a life at all. The bible says No one but God can predict when he's coming.

So shut up and leave me to live my life!  
>BTW, I will update again tonight because this is waaaaaaay shorter then I had planned. But people moaning and bitching really gets on my nerves, so I had to pause here and leave my wonderful readers drooling for more. :( This isnt my day...<p>


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry if you're waiting for 'Teachers pet or/and Mute' I'm kinda stuck. Teachers Pet is almost finished but I dont know how to leave it with that big BANG! And Mute, I think I have a good idea for it, i'm just trying to organize the idea.

chapter11

Spencer sat in the bedroom. Twice in the last hour, he had began panic when Derek had tried to leave him alone with the girls. Until Derek found it had been enough and brought the boy to lay down in the room.

Spencers eyes trailed to the door when he saw it open. He stared at Derek.

"Are they gone?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah."

Spencer inhaled deeply then sat up in bed. He brought his knees to his chest. "I'm sorry."

The agent sat down on the bed. "For what?"

"You're mad. I made your friends leave."

Derek shook his head. "I'm not mad. Just... confused." He waited for the hazel eyes to stare up at him. 'Spencer, what made you so uncomfortable with them?"

The boy shrugged.

Derek shook his head. "I think you do know. I think you're lieing to me, because you think i'll get angry when you tell the truth."

Spencer stared back at his toes. "Will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Get angry?" Spencers eyes moved back to Dereks.

Derek shook his head. "I will never get mad for hearing the truth."

Spencer stood silent for a moment. "Master always had his friends pretend to like me."

Derek stared.

"The first time he brought them over, the were nice. I finally had someone to make me smile. For about an hour.' The boy stared back at his feet. "Then, when Master brought out the camera..." He gulped. He felt something in his stomach that he never fet around Derek before. He felt scared. Like his Master would come back. Just like in his dreams.

Dereks brows narrowed. "What did they do?"

Spencer let out a shaky breath. "They tied me to the bed and... took turns."

Derek shut his eyes and shook his head.

"I thought they were my friends." Spencers eyes watered. "But they just wanted me. The same way Master did."

Derek gulped, trying to keep down the bile in his throat. "Spencer my friends would never do that. They really do want to be your friends."

Spencer quickly shook his head. "I don't want friends."

"Come on, Spencer. At least give them a chance. You know I would never let anyone near you who would hurt you."

The boy still shook his head.

"Spencer-"

"NO!" He burried his head in his knees. "No. No. No. No. No. No."

Derek stared worriedly. He slowly reached out his hand. But before he could touch Spencer, he heard the boy whimpering.

"Please Master. Please Master. Please Master." Being repeated over and over.

The agent pulled his hand back and nodded. "Ok. Ok. Sh, sh, sh." He slowly slid over to Spencer and wrapped an arm around him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you." He whispered. He pushed back Spencers hair and kissed his head.

What was he to do? Derek couldn't make Spencer make friends if he didn't want to. He was going to have to make friends 'when' he wants to. 'If' he'll ever want to.

The kid was just going to have to work at his own pace.

Yeah. This is the other half from yesterday. I owe you wonderful peeps big time.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter12

Spencer jumped awake. But he quickly calmed when he found he was in Dereks room. Or as Spencer liked to call it 'their room'. He looked over at the clock and saw that it had been unplugged again. His Master really didn't want him making the breakfast. Maybe Derek thought that Spencer couldn't cook. Or maybe Derek thought Spencer might burn down the kitchen.

Spencer sighed and got up from the bed. There had to be something he could to do for his Master. He had to be there for something. Right? So far Derek had done so much for Spencer. Now, Spencer wanted to do something for his Master.

Spencer mananged a small smile. Right now, he knew where Derek was.

XOXOXOXOXO

Derek finished rubbing the soap over his body. He grabbed onto the back scrubber, poured some body wash on it. Just when Derek pulled his hand over his shoulder to wash his back, the scrubber was grabbed.

Derek turned around and froze when he saw a naked Spencer there, smiling.

"W-what are you doing?" Derek asked.

Spencer smiled. "Shh. Turn around."

Derek tried not to stare down at Spencers naked body. But he couldn't stop his gaze from trailing down the pale, slim chest.

"Go on." Spencer said.

Derek tried not to smile as he turned back around. He saw Spencer reach for the body wash, then Derek heard a cap being unlocked. A few seconds later, Derek felt soft hands against his hard worked muslces. He felt bubbles being rubbed over his back.

Spencer smiled a little when he heard his Master moan.

Spencer leaned his mouth close to Dereks ear. He didn't know what came over him, but next thing he knew, he was whispering in Dereks ear.

"That feel good?"

"Mmm." Was the only thing that came out of the dark mans throat.

"Derek?"

The mans eyes opened. He grabbed onto Spencers hand that had been on his shoulder and he turned to face Spencer. He stared for a few moments at the hazel orbs.

"What did you call me?" He breathed.

Spencer looked confused for a moment. Then he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He finally turned to exit the shower, whispering.

"I'm sorry."

But before Spencer could leave, Derek grabbed onto his hand and pulled him back to him.

"Say it again." Derek said.

Spencer stared. "But... Master I-"

Derek shook his head. "Please?"

Spencers brows raised. His Master never said please. Spencer smiled.

"Derek." He repeated the name.

The dark man smiled happily and brought his hand to Spencers cheek.

Spencer being able to call Derek by his name instead of Master was a huge step to be taking out of the blue. What could have brought on this act of courage so suddenly?

Derek didn't know what. And he certainly didn't know when his lips had landed on Spencers. But he was enjoying the moment.

And so was Spencer.

XOXOXOXOXO

That morning, Derek got into work late. Again.

But unlike the last time, the man had been unlucky and had got caught by Hotch, who gave a thirty minute speech about being responsible.

XOXOXOXOXO

Spencer was in the kitchen waiting for his soup to boil in the pan. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he waited for the soup to cook and the thought of him and Derek in the shower that morning.

They had shared a kiss.

To some it might be, 'oh, it was just a kiss, nothing big'. But to Spencer, the soft and long passionate kiss with Derek was better then sex. Spencer frowned at the thought.

He couldn't 'really' compare the kiss to sex. Spencer never had the pleasure of enjoying sex. Not when all his experiences were being painfully raped.

Spencer snapped out of his thoughts when the door bell rang. He sighed and turned to the living room.

When Spencer opened the door, he saw a man standing there with a dark blue suit on.

"I'm here to fix the pipes." The man said.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Pipes?"

The man pulled out a paper. "Yeah. A... Derek Morgan had called yesterday morning and said one of the pipes in the basement were busted."

Spencer opened his mouth and was about to speak, when he heard sizzling in the kitchen. He turned around.

"Oh!" He ran back to the kitchen and turned the stove knob off. The soup had boiled over the small soup pan.

Spencer hissed at the now sticky stove.

"Can I start on the pipes now?" The man asked.

Spencer just nodded. He didn't realize that the man had entered the kitchen.

The man had walked over to the basement door and opened it.

Juat then the phone rang. Spencer picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Baby boy. How's it going?"

Spencer sighed. "Besides a can of soup over boiling?"

Derek laughed. "What could you possibly doing that you turned away from you soup for that long?"

"The water company came to fix the pipes."

"The pipes? What happened?" Derek asked.

Spencers brows narrowed. "What do you mean? He said... he said you called yesterday."

Dereks heart stopped. "Spencer... I didn't call anybody."

The boys eyes trailed to the basement door.

"Spencer. I want you to very slowly walk to the door and get out of the house."

The boy stared at the basement door.

"Spencer? You hear me?"

The boy nodded. But then remembered that Derek wasn't in the same room as he was. "Yeah." He mananged to whisper.

"Go." Derek ordered.

Spencer layed the phone on the stove. He gulped. He slowly began he way towards the living room. Just as Spencer was near the living room, the basement door slammed closed.

Spencers head snapped towards it. The pipe fixer stood there with his hand on the door. "Was that your new Master?"

Spencers breath got caught in his throat. "W-who are you?"

The mans eyes trailed to Spencer. "Don't you reconize your Master?"

Spencers brows narrowed.

The man opened his mouth in an, oh sign. The man brought his hand to his face.

Spencers eyes widen when the man began pulling pieces of skin off his face and the pieces fell to the floor. Spencer could tell that the pieces were fake. But it still creeped him out.

Before all the pieces were gone, Spencer quickly bolted for the door.

Cliff hanger! I figured I could leave you in suspense today. Since I haven't done it in a while. Review please :) 


	13. Chapter 13

chapter13

Spencer made it to the door when his arm was grabbed and he was roughly turned around. He was pushed till his back hit the door hard. He kept his eyes shut as he felt breath near his face. A nose caressing his cheek. Then a warm tounge licked his bottom lip. Then there was a hand...

Spencers eyes snapped openand he pushed the hand away.

The 'Master' slammed his hand flat against the door Spencer leaned against. Making Spencer jump and yelp.

"What... do you.. think you're doing?" The 'Master' growled. "You know better then to resist me."

Again Spencer shut his eyes. His chin was grabbed.

"Open your eyes." The 'Master' growled. "Open them!"

Spencer did. There was still frighteness there, but a little less as he spoke. "You're not my Master." That earned him a slap that sent his face sideways. He quickly turned back. "Derek is!" He was punched this time and would have fallen if the 'Master' wasn't holding him.

"Don't you talk back to me."

Spencer shook his head. "I love him." He rasped.

The mans eyes darkend. He grabbed onto Spencers hair, pulled him away from the door and swung him to the floor. Spencer fell on his back. He opened his eyes and looked up at the old 'Master'. Spencer shook his head and began crawling backwards, when he saw the 'Master' slide of his belt. Then began to unbutton his pants and was walking towards the helpless slave on the floor.

Spencers breathing picked up as he scooted back until he couldn't no more because he backed into the couch. His hair was grabbed and he was pulled up. He was thrown back first onto the couch. The 'Master' soon straddled his waist.

Again he tried scooting away, but the 'Master' grabbed Spencers shirt. Spencer gasped when his shirt was suddenly ripped in half. He began trying to push the 'Master' away.

His wrists were grabbed and held near his chest.

"You belong to me." The man above him growled. He brought his face closer to Spencers. "I'll always find you."

He brought his lips to Spencers.

Spencer pulled his face away, but that didn't stop the 'Master'. He brought his lips to the slaves jaw and bit down.

Spencer sobbed as he felt his pants being slid down.

XOXOXOXOXO

Derek ran to the conference room. "GUYS!" The team quickly turned to him. All looking with shock. "Spencers in trouble!" With that, he continued running. The team following right behind.

XOXOXOXOXO

Spencer whimpered as the 'Masters' length was roughly thrusted inside him, in a quick pace. His wrists were held on the side of his head.

XOXOXOXOXO

Derek ran to the BAUs SUV. His heart beating too quickly at the thought of what was happening to Spencer if he didn't escape the house on time. Was he kidnapped? Hurt? Or even dead?

Derek didn't want to think about it.

He just had to get home.

XOXOXOXOXO

The 'Master' bit down on Spencers collar bone as he began slow and rough thrusts. Pulling all the way out and slamming back in. His tounge trailed Spencers collar bone up to his jaw.

Spencer turned his face again. And again tried to pull his wrists away.

"Don't. Do. That." The 'Master' growled as he pushed in deeper.

XOXOXOXOXO

Derek kept his foot on the gas the whole time he drove. Speeding and dodging cars. He had turned on the siren on the car, to not cause any car crashes.

XOXOXOXOXO

The 'Master' groaned as he came. He stared down at the broken and used slave. Spencers eyes were shut and he wasn't moving. The 'Master' frowned, and grabbed onto Spencers jaw. He turned the boys face a bit only to have the face fall back where it was. The 'Master' sent a slap across Spencers face.

Nothing. Not even a flinch.

The man slid his hands down Spencers flat stomach one second.

The next second, his head shot up when he heard sirens not far from the house.

Short chapter Review Please :)


	14. Chapter 14

chapter14

Derek pushed his door open and walked inside his house, gun held out in front of him. He brows narrowed and mouth slightly open at the sight of his house.

He was quickly brought out from his thoughts, by the sight he saw on the couch. He dropped his gun and ran over to the couch, where he saw Spencer. Naked, eyes closed, and not moving.

Derek brought his hand out and gently lifted Spencers head. Derek looked Spencers body up and down, before he laid his head back on the couch. The dark agent walked over to the lazy chair, grabbed the quilt that he had given Spencer, then walked back over to the couch and threw the blanket over Spencer.

Derek lifted Spencers head with one hand, and brought the other to the boys face, making him tremble.

"Spence? Spencer?" He said. "Wake up, baby." He whispered. "It's Derek."

Spencer shivered into the agents arms.

Morgan felt a hand on his shoulder. Without looking up at the person, Derek said. "Check if he's still in the house." His brows narrowed when he thought aboout who it could have been to walk into his home dressed as a pipe fixer and... he gulped, rape his Spencer.

Derek blinked. 'His Spencer.' He liked the sound of that. Even though Spencer was no longer a slave, Derek wanted to own him. Wanted to mark him as his own. He wanted to let the world know that if they touched Spencer, there will be hell to pay.

Derek shook his head and picked up Spencer bridal style. He hoped Spencer wouldn't wake up while he was driving to the hospital. If he did, Derek was sure Spencer would panic.

"Hotch?"

The agent turned to Derek. Derek didn't give Hotch time to answer, he just ordered. "Check the house out. Call me if you find anything."

Of course, Hotch was the boss, but he could guess and see the way his dark agent was feeling. So he nodded.

Derek left the house, carring Spencer in his arms.

XOXOXOXO

(Fastfoward a bit) sorry if you wanted more detail, but my mind isn't fully working at the moment)

Spencer inhaled deep. There was a smell that hit his nose. It was a sharp, strong smell. Like... too much clean. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling.

His breathing picked up a bit.

The ceiling at home wasn't white! Where was he? Did Derek give him away?

He started to sob.

"Derek."

Spencers eyes widen when all of a sudden there was a man in front of him, wearing all white.

Thats when he screamed.

Spencer jumped out of the bed, completely ignoring the sting of ripping out the iv from his arm, then falling to the ground. He crawled until he found a wall. He brought his hands to his head and screamed louder.

The door burst open.

"What happened! What did you do!"

The doctor shook his head at the dark agent. "I was checking his iv and he woke up screaming."

Derek ran to the corner where Spencer sat. He reached out a hand and touched the boys head. That, only making Spencer scream more. Only it wasn't just a scream.

"DEREK!"

"Spencer!" He grabbed onto the boys face.

Spencer had his eyes closed.

"Spencer! Spence! Open your eyes!"

The boy shook his head as he still screamed.

"Spencer! BABY BOY!"

Spencer froze. He took a few deep breaths, then opened his eyes. He began to shake violently. Then he threw himself into Dereks arms.

Derek nodded. "It's ok." He whispered. "I'm here."

Spencer shook his head. Tears fell down quicker. "Why did you leave me?"

Derek rubbed the boys head. "I'm sorry, baby. I was just making a phone call, thats all. I won't do it again. Promise."

Spencer sniffled. "Why am I here?"

"Someone came into the house, while you were there." Derek answered.

"When?"

The agents brows narrowed. He slowly pulled back. "Today. You don't remember?"

Spencer stared down at the ground. His brows narrowed and he shook his head.

Derek stared at Spencer up and down worriedly.

What happened to Spencer! Review please :)  
> <p>


	15. Chapter 15

chapter15

Derek stared through Spencers hospital room window where he had told Spencer to watch him to prove he wasn't leaving. He turned to the doctor who stood in front of him.

"It's rare but not unheard of for patients who suffered extreme trama to have some sort of memory lose." The doctor explained. "Usaully when a patient has too much stress, a part of the brain decides to think for itself and it closes down."

Derek shook his head. "Will he recover?"

The doctor shook his head. "I can't say. Sometimes the memory comes back. Sometimes not. Only time will tell."

Dereks brows narrowed as he continued to shake his head. "If he doesn't remember, we'll never find the person that did this to him. Unless..." Derek stared at the doctor hopfully. "Did you find anything in the rape kit?"

The doctor shook his head. "Whoever it was used protection."

"So whoever it was knew Spencer would be home alone, but also knew that I would be on the way. They must have heard him talking to me on the phone." Derek thought for a moment. "Whoever it was was, dressed as a pipe cleaner. They said I called them."

"What does that mean?" The doctor asked.

Dereks brows narrowed again. "I might know this person."

XOXOXOXO

Derek walked into Spencers room. The boys eyes followed his every step.

Derek grabbed a chair, pulled it close to the bed and sat down. He took one look at Spencer and sighed.

"Spence-"

"When can I go home?" Spencer interupted.

Derek bit the inside of his cheek. "Soon. But I-"

"Today?" Spencer asked.

Derek took a deep breath, then gently shook his head. "Maybe. But Spencer I want to-"

"Don't make me stay."

The dark man stared into the boys hazel eyes.

"Please don't make me stay, Derek. I'll do anything you want. Anything."

The agent stared at Spencer. "I want you to get better."

"I'll do that."

Derek silently chuckled. "By getting your memory back." He said.

Spencer frowned and sat back up on th bed. "After what you told me happened? No." He shook his head. "I don't want to remember."

Derek grabbed Spencers hand. "You have to. It's the only way to find out who was in the house. When you get your memory back we can catch this guy and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else."

Spencer stood staring into the distance. "If." Spencer said.

Dereks brows narrowed. "What do you mean 'if'?"

Spencer turned back to the man. " The door isn't that thick, Derek. I heard what the doctor said. And if loseing part of my memory means forgetting what happened forever, then I dont care. Because I want to be happy."

"How can you be happy? You know what happened. You just dont remember."

"I was 'told' what happened, theres a difference!" Spencer nearly yelled.

"How?" Derek argued.

Spencer took a deep breath as he thought. "Think of it this way. If I was raped and remembered, and I explained the details to you, do you think you would feel like you were raped?"

Dereks brows raised. It made sence, what Spencer said. Derek turned his gaze to the ground and shook his head.

Spencer nodded once. "Exactly. Being told an experience and going through one isnt the same thing, Derek. I heard the nightmare that happened, I dont want to live it."

Derek smiled. "When did you get so smart?"

Spencer shook his head and smiled too. "I have a great caretaker. He opens my mind. And my heart."

Derek stared for a few seconds before the words sunk in. Never letting go from Spencers hand, Derek got up from his seat. He leaned over Spencer and planted a gentle kiss and the boys lips.

He pulled an inch back. "I love you too." He whispered, then brought their lips back together.

Short chapter this time, but it's too cute Review Please ;) 


	16. Chapter 16

chapter16

Two days was all it took for Spencer to leave the hospital. He hadn't got his memory back, but the doctor was sure that going back home would help the boy get better.

So Spencer lay on the lazy chair. (Derek threw out the couch after what happened on it) Derek didn't let him get up for anything. He did everything for Spencer. Spencer was hungry, Derek cooked. Spencer was thirsty, Derek made homemade lemonade.

But even Spencer was seeing something wrong here. He noticed that Derek had been home more often.

So when the agent brought Spencer his lunch, Spencer grabbed onto the dark hand and pulled Derek closer, leaving the agent looking a little confused.

Spencer layed a gentle kiss to the mans lips. "Derek. I love you for what you're doing. But you're making me dizzy." At the agents look, Spencer said. "Aren't you suppose to be at work?"

Derek got on his knees and scooted closer to the lazy chair. "I want to make sure you're ok." He whispered.

Spencer nodded. "I am ok. And I love seeing you doing all these things for me. But... sooner or later you have to go back to work."

Derek nodded. "I will."

Spencer tilted his head. "When?"

"Tomorrow. Ok?"

Spencer shook his head. "No. Not ok." Spencer brought his hand to the mans cheek. "I love that you're keeping track of me." Spencer lightly chuckled. "But it's time to keep track of work. You don't have to go to work tomorrow." He whispered.

Derek smiled. "So you do want me home."

Spencer chuckled. "Of course I do. But thats not it, silly. Tomorrows the weekend." Spencer got up from the lazychair.

Derek stood stunned. "Weekend?"

Spencer smiled as he stretched his arms and legs. "Yup. Weekend. And I was thinking we go somewhere tonight since you don't work tomorrow."

Derek smiled. "Where do you want to go?"

Spencer blushed. "I-I w-was thinking... a movie?"

Derek tilted his head.

"And dinner?" Spencer said.

The agent smiled. "Baby boy? Are you saying you want a date?"

Spencer lightly shrugged. "It depends."

"On what?"

Spencer brought his fingers to the lazyboy chair and began pulling a loose string. "On your answer."

Derek gave a smile. "What do you think my answer would be?"

Spencer shrugged.

Derek shook his head and sighed. He grabbed Spencers hand and pulled him onto his knees too. Spencer walked on his knees closer.

"Spence. You have nothing to worry about. You are one beautiful person. That would make me crazy if I were to say no to you."

Spencer smiled. "So thats a yes?"

Derek nodded. "Of course, baby."

Spencer quickly got to his feet laughing.

Derek stared with his brows raised.

Spencer saw this and he brought his hands to his mouth. But Derek could still see he was smiling.

"Um Derek?"

"Hm?"

"This is a little embarrassing. But, uh... do you think... you could, uh... give me some... money?"

The man smiled. "Spencer. I can pay for you."

Spencer shook his head, still smiling." It's not that. I want to look nice." He blushed again.

Derek smiled. He felt a littel touched. "Sure. You can have some money."

Spencer smiled then turned and ran up the stairs.

Derek chuckled and shook his head.

XOXOXOXO

Derek had gone out. Spencer felt relived that he had a a while to get himself together. Before Derek had gone, he had given Spencer some money as promised.

And thats how the boy found himself standing in front of the fridge, rubbing his face nervously as his legs shook. With the house phone in his hand, Spencer used the finger from his other hand to scan down the phone numbers on the fridge.

He gulped hard, then began dialing.

The phone rang twice before the person picked up.

"Hello? Yeah. Um... this is Spencer. Yeah. I wanted to ask you something. C-could y-you... um, maybe help me with something."

Waiting.

"I want to look nice for Derek."

Spencers eyes widen. He lightly smiled. "C-can you come over?"

Waiting.

"N-now. I-if it's ok."

XOXOXOXO

Spencer began shaking when the door bell rang. He walked to the door and inhaled deep before bringing his hand to the knob. He let the breath go as he opened the door.

He lightly smiled. "H-hi."

The woman smiled. "Spencer. How are you?"

"Fine."

He moved out the way to let the woman in, which she did.

"So Derek asked you out?"

Spencer shook his head. "It was my idea."

The woman nodded. "So where did you want to go?"

"Shopping." He whispered.

The woman tilted her head and smiled. "Funny. Usally people say Prentiss is the fasion expert. If someone picked me to shop, they'd expect everything i'd pick was pink."

"I don't like sterotpyes." Spencer said. "They're always wrong." He smiled. "I bet some people say you're not a real blond, too."

JJ frowned as she thought. Then nodded. "You're right. They do say that."

"I can tell you are." Spencer said.

JJ smiled. "You're cute and smart." She brought her hands together. "So what do you need? Lets see." She looked him up and down. "Howw much money did Derek give you?"

"How much do we need?" Spencer dug into his pocket and pulled out a credit card.

JJ smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

Review please :)  
> <p>


	17. Chapter 17

chapter17

Derek walked into the house. "Spencer?"

Nothing. The agent frowned and walked up the stairs. "Spencer?"

The bathroom door opened. Derek stopped and stared. "JJ?"

"Hi." The blond waved.

"W-what are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"Just helping a friend." She smiled. "He called me."

Dereks brows raised at that. "Spencer... called you." He repeated.

JJ nodded. "He really need my help in maxing out your credit card."

Dereks brows raised and his mouth opened.

JJ giggled. "Just kidding. But I should've." Then she glared a little. "How come you haven't bought him his own clothes yet?"

"Uh..."

"You're lucky a credit card was more than enough." She scowled. "Or else, i would have to put the clothes he bought on my credit card. Do you realize how much baby sitting you would have to do to pay me back?"

"Uh... sorry?" Derek couldn't help but feel a little frightened at the moment. That was, until the bathroom door opened. Dereks brows raised at Spencer in his own clothes.

The boy was wearing black jeans that were the perfect fit in all the right places to Dereks eyes. And a red dress shirt the had hidden buttons. The boys hair was not it's uasual long curls.

"What did you do to your hair?" Derek asked.

JJ smiled. "I cut and straightened it. Is'nt it cute?" She reached out and pushed a bit of Spencers hair behind his ear.

Derek walked up to Spencer. He couldn't take his eyes off the boy. Derek leaned forward and inhaled deep. "And you're wearing colonge." He whispered. "Smells good."

Spencer blushed. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"I just said it smells good." Derek chuckled.

Spencer shook his head. "Not the colonge. Everything else."

Derek stared the boy up and down. "You are the most... wonderful site i've ever seen."

Spencer smiled. "What about my hair? JJ said it makes me look younger."

Derek turned to the blond. "He's only nineteen. Why would he have to look younger?"

JJ rolled her eyes. "I didn't do it because he'll look younger. I just realized after I finished, that he did look younger."

Derek turned back to Spencer. He nodded. "You're right." He inhaled. "And I like it." The dark man frowned at his own words. "That sounded wrong."

Spencer frowned. "You mean... you don't like the way I look?"

Derek shook his head and grabbed Spencers hand. "No, no, no. Thats not what I meant. What I meant is, if people see me with you out there, they'll think i'm going out with a 16 year old."

JJ shook her head annoyed. "Please, Derek. The only peoples thoughts that matter, are the ones in here. Yours and Spencers."

Derek slowly nodded.

"And mine." The blond added.

Derek chuckled.

"Come on, Derek. We all know Spencers way above the adult age. Just go and have a good time. Fall even more in love. I know you want to." The blond teased.

Derek smiled as he still had his eyes on Spencers. He brought the boys hands to his lips and give them a gentle kiss.

"I'll go get ready." He whispered.

Spencer smiled as he watched Derek go into the bathroom. When the door shut, the boy turned back to JJ, who ran up to him and grabbed his hand laughing.

"It's going to happen." She said. "Remember what I told you." She began straightening Spencers shirt, then his hair. "You have to play him at his own game. Trust me. I know Derek. Now... he might flirt with other girls."

Spencer frowned at that.

JJ shook her head. "Don't worry. I got him figured out. You just have to flirt back."

"But... i don't want to flirt with them."

JJ chuckled. "Not with the girls. With Derek. You have to let him know you're the reason he's there."

Spencer nodded. "Flirt with Derek." He said, as if checking off a list in his head.

"Exactly." JJ nodded. "You.. do know how to do that, right?"

Spencer chuckled. "How do you think I was able to get in the tub with him?"

The blond froze, her hands stood still on Spencers shirt. "O...k. You might be better at this than I thought."

Spencer silently laughed.

"Ok, Spence. Now... i'm going to leave, so when Derek comes out it'll be more romantic."

Spencer held his breath and nodded.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll be fine." JJ whispered. She grabbed his face in both hands and kissed his cheek. "Good luck."

"Thanks JJ. For everything."

The blond nodded. "You did the right thing calling me. At least now, i'll be the one you call when the dates done." She winked.

Spencer laughed and nodded. "First thing." He promised.

"Bye Spence."

"Bye JJ." He smiled as he led the blond to the door. JJ planted one more kiss at Spencers cheek before leaving.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer could do this. He could do this. He could...

"Why don't you just get the extra large popcorn? We could eat from the same container."

Derek nodded. "I was going to. I was just wondering if we should share the same soda too." He smirked.

Spencer smiled and brought his arm around Dereks. "I don't mind. We share everything else."

The boy smiled to himself. That was more than a good flirt.

"Then i'll get a large." Derek whispered just as flirty, he layed a gentle kiss on the boys lips. But quickly pulled away when someone cleared their throat.

Spencer smiled and layed his head at the mans shoulder as Derek ordered their snack and drink.

XOXOXOXO

The movie was fun and hot. No. Not the movie itsself. Spencer couldn't tell you one thing about the movie. The moment the lights went off Spencer had grabbed onto Dereks hand.

The movies beginning comercials weren't even finished before Derek had locked their lips together. They had spent the whole movie touching and kissing, like teenagers would.

XOXOXOXO

"Dinner was great." Spencer said into the phone. "He took me to this fancy resteraunt where they had table clothes instead of napkins. It looked really expensive."

"Did he flirt, like I said he would?" JJ asked on the other line.

Spencer shook his head. "Actually, he wasn't the one doing the flirting. He actually pulled a girl off of him."

JJ frowned. "Thats a first."

Spener smiled for a moment, before it faded. "After dinner we walked a little. It was good."

"Just good? You said it was great, just now."

Spencer nodded. "Except... when we kissed in the park, these two women..."

JJ sighed. "Oh, Spence. I'm sorry. But you have to realize that not everyone would except the two of you together."

Spencer nodded. "I know. But I didn't tell you the good part."

"Theres a good part?" JJ asked excited.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah. It's the part where Derek tells them, they're jealous."

"Jealous?"

Spencer smiled. "Because he would choose me over them."

JJ burst out laughing on the line.

Spencer laughed. "You should've seen their faces."

"Oh, Spencer, you have no idea. I would give anything just to hear Derek say those words to a woman."

Spencer laughed again.

"So where is he?" JJ asked.

"Sleeping." Spencer answered. "I waited until he fell asleep to speak to you. Thats why I apoligized. I thought you'd be sleeping by now."

"Please, Spence. I wanted to hear what happened. Thats why I stood awake, waiting for your call." JJ sighed. "I'm glad you did."

"Me too." The boy said. "I had fun today. First with you, then with Derek. I really like hanging out with you."

JJ smiled into the phone. "Hey, Spence? Now that we're friends, could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Would you make friends with my friends?"

Spencers eyes widen.

Prentiss? Garcia?

Review please :)


	18. Chapter 18

chapter18

Spencer paced around the living room. He felt very, very, very, very nervous at the moment. He flinched when the door bell rang. He stared at it with wide eyes.

He inhaled deep and slowly walked to the door. He brought his hand to the knob, sighed once more then pulled the door open.

JJ stood in front. She smiled sweetly. "Ok, Spence. Remember, I promise they'll go slow. They're Dereks and my friends." She shook her head. "We wouldn't let anyone around you who we'd think would hurt you."

Spencer nodded twice, but his head trembled. "I-I will try... for you. You helped me."

JJ nodded. "Ok." She said low. She moved out of the way. "This is Emily."

"Hi, Spencer." The brunet walked up to the boy and held out a hand.

Spencer slowly pulled his hand out and shook the offered hand. "Hi." His voice rasped. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry if we scared you last time." Prentiss said.

Spencer forced a small smile. "It's ok."

Prentiss smiled, then walked into the house.

JJ nodded. "And this is Penny." She said.

Spencer forced another smile. His brows raised when he saw the blond walk into the house. The woman was wearing huge pink, fuzzy things in her hair.

"Hi, Spencer. I only met you for 20 seconds, but i've missed you ever since."

Spencer frowned. How exactly does that work? 20 seconds can't be enough to know you'll miss someone when they're gone.

Is it?

Spencer nodded again. He licked his lips. "JJ told me that you would bring some games?"

Penny nodded. "Something I know you'll be good at. Because I want you to like me more when you win." She clicked her tongue and wink, then walked into the house.

JJ walked in after her.

Spencer shut the door. Trembling even more, when he figured he was alone in the house with the women.

XOXOXOXO

Derek came home, with one thing on his mind.

No not that!

He was wondering where he should take Spencer to dinner. But the moment he walked into the house, he figured he should ask him. Derek opened his mouth to call out, when all of a sudden, laughter hit his ears.

Dereks brows narrowed and he frowned.

He walked into the living room. The sight he was met with stole his heart.

Spencer, all tangled with three women. All the them where piled and laughing their pants off. Derek smiled.

"What's going on?"

Spencer looked up. "Derek!" He smiled. "We're playing Twister."

Penny looked to the doorway. "And you're just in time for Spin the Bottle."

Spencer giggled. "Not again." He whined.

Derek frowned. "Again?"

Spencer smiled and nodded.

Dereks brows narrowed. "Who'd you kiss?"

Spencer brought his hands to his mouth and giggled again.

"Oh, don't worry, Derek. It was completely innocent. Spencer kissed like a little four year old." Penny said.

Prentiss nodded. "Yeah. No sloppy kissing. We left that part for you."

Spencer bit his bottom lip and blushed. He sat crossed legged on the floor and brought his hands between his folded knees, like a child.

Derek nodded. "You'd better."

JJ got off the floor. "Well, I think we should get going."

Derek smirked. "Now? Why don't we all play twister?" He wiggled his brows.

"Not a chance." Prentiss scowled. "I'm not getting anywhere near you, where your face might end up in places it shouldn't."

"Come on, why not? I primise i'll be good."

JJ scoffed. "You're never good."

Derek playfully frowned. "Fine. Can you leave the game, though? I'd love to get tangled with Spencer."

The young man brought his hands to his face.

"Sure. Just... don't 'MESSSS' it up. If you know what I mean." Penny said.

Derek smirked again. "I'm not making any promises."

"Urg!" Prentiss groaned. "You always have one thing on your mind."

"NO!" Everyone turned to Spencer when he screamed.

The boy bit his bottom lip and blushed again. "Sorry. But... don't take that one." He spoke to Penny, who had grabbed Scrabble.  
>She nodded.<p>

"I new you'd like that one, thats why I brought it. You can hold on to it."

Spencer nodded.

"Has anyone seen my shoe?" JJ asked.

"I think Clooney took it." Spencer said.

Jj sighed. "And you didn't stop him?"

Spencer smiled. "I was twisted. I didn't want to loose."

Derek chuckled. "I'll see if I can find it."

After finally finding JJ's shoe, which had been burried in the back yard, the girls left. Derek walked back into the living room to see Spencer laying on the couch. He smiled and walked over.

Spencer opened his eyes and yawned.

Derek chuckled. "I was planning to go to dinner. But it seems they've worn you out."

Spencer smiled and yawned.

Derek smiled. "How'd you like them?"

"They're fun." Spencer said. He smiled. "And they didn't try anything. Just ike you said. They really do want to be my friends."

Derek nodded. "I know. They're wonderful. And... maybe when you're ready, you could meet Rossi and Hotch."

Spencer smiled. "Only if they're as nice as the girls."

Derek nodded. "They are."

Spencer yawned again.

Derek sighed. "Why don't you rest? I'll just eat something from the fridge."

Spencer turned sideways on the couch and shut his eyes with a smile on his face. Derek turned into the kitchen to make himself something to eat as he said.

Review Please :)


	19. Chapter 19

chapter19

Derek woke up in the morning and frowned at the sound of the fire alarm. The man quickly jumped out of bed and out his bedroom door. Derek ran straight into the kitchen.

"Spencer? Whats going on?"

Spencer coughed a little and used his hand to blow away smoke. "Great. The first time I want to surprise you with breakfast, Clooney has to steal the bacon, making me chase him all over the house until he finally dropped it when the alarm went off because the pancakes burned." Spencer coughed once more and used his hand to blow the smell of burned food away.

Derek chuckled. "Spencer I told you, you don't have to do that anymore. I can make breakfast."

Spencer sighed. "So can I. I'm good at it, and I wanted to do it at least once." Then Spencer glared down at the dog who stepped out from behind Derek. "Thanks alot Clooney."

Derek chuckled still. "Well, don't worry about it. We can go out for breakfast. Go get ready."

Spencer walked passed Derek. He sighed. "I'll never meet anyone who'll enjoy what I make."

Derek grabbed his hand. "Hold on, baby boy. What is that suppose to mean?"

Spencer shook his head. "Nothing." He breathed. He tried turned again pulling away, but Derek turned him back.

"What is this about?" The darker man asked.

Spencer shook his head. "Nothing. Dont worry about it."

Derek stared for a moment, before he pulled Spencer with him towards the kitchen table. The older man sat on a chair then pulled Spencer onto his lap.

The boy didn't protest.

"Whats going on?" Derek asked low.

Spencer just stared.

Derek brought his hand to Spencers chin. "Come on. Tell me."

Spencer opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Come on. I know somethings on your mind."

Spencer gulped. He could tell Derek. He could. The man wouldn't mind. What if he does? What if he doesn't like hearing complaints, just like his master? And he gets mad? And starts beating him? Then says he doesn't love him anymore?

But then...

Spencer always spoke to Derek about these things. About whats bothering him, and Derek never minded before.

Spencer forced a smile that quickly faded. "You know my old master?"

Derek nodded.

Spencer gulped again. "Well, I really want you to taste my cooking. Because... well, everthing I ever cooked, whatever I made wasn't good enough."

Dereks brows narrowed and he nodded. "He didn't apreciate you."

Spencer nodded back. "It was always too well done. Too under cooked. Not what he wanted. Not hot enough. Too hot. Too hot! Too hot! Get that shit away from me!"

"Ok! Ok! Spencer!" Derek grabbed onto the boys hands that had been hitting the table over and over.

Spencer stared at Derek, his chest rising and falling quickly. He blinked as he hadn't noticed what he was doing.

Then Derek began chuckling.

Spencer stared confused.

"Baby boy? Do you know what just happened?" Derek laughed. When Spencer still just stared confused still, Derek smiled and brought his hand to the boys cheek. "Spencer, you just showed your anger. Your emotions and feelings."

Spencers mouth opened and closed. When nothing came out, he looked down. "I'm sorry." He said low, but Derek only laughed more.

"No. No. Spencer, it's a good thing."

The boys head turned back up to Dereks. "It is?"

Derek nodded. "Yes! You've been living with an asshole."

"You're not an asshole, Derek."

The man laughed still. "No. I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about your 'so called' master. Baby, you lived with a man who didn't let you feel anything. No happiness. No anger. No sadness, because even when he caused it, he'd still punish you for crying. Spencer, it's good you feel angry instead of just sad for what he did." Dereks voice got calm. "Being angry is a healthy emotion."

"It is?"  
>Derek nodded. "I'm happy you're mad. It proves he hasn't taken away your humanity."<p>

Spencer smiled. "I guess I wouldn't know what my anger felt like if I never had it."

"Right." Derek smiled again. "How did it feel?"

Spencer smiled wide. "Wonderful."

Derek smiled showing white teeth. "Yeah?"

Spencer sucked in his lips and nodded. "I can breathe better."

"Yeah?"

Spencer nodded again.

Derek nodded. "Thats good." He sent a kiss to Spencers nose.

Spencer wrapped his arms around Dereks neck and hugged tight. "Thank you." He whispered. " Not bothering to try to stop the tears of happiness from falling.

Derek rubbed Spencers back for a few moments before realizing something. "And Spencer? Spence?"

"Hm?"

"The fish."

Spencer pulled back. "What?" He asked confused.

Derek smiled. "A few days after you moved in. The first time I caught you singing in the tub, you made me baked fish. Smash potatoes with pieces of mushrooms and cheese."

Spencer stared for a moment in awe before a smile came. "You remember that?"

Derek nodded. "It was delicious."

"Really? You trully liked it?"

"Loved it."

"You're not lieing?"

Derek shook his head. "I wouldn't lie." Then he frowned. "well, I would if I didn't want to hurt you."

Spencer frowned now. "Then how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because."

"Because?"

Derek smiled. "I don't lie to the ones I love."

Spencer gave something that sound like a laugh to Derek, but the man found he was mistaken when Spencer began to sob. Derek shook his head. "No. don't do that. You were so happy just now. Why are you crying?" He wiped one of Spencers tears with his thumb.

Now Spencer laughed. He shook his head. "I'm still happy. These are tears of happiness."

Derek chuckled again. "My baby boy has held his emotions so long, they're all coming out at once."

Spencer laughed more as he wrapped his arms around the man again.

Review Please :)


	20. Chapter 20

chapter20

He watched through the window. He watched the dog steal the food, then watched Spencer chase the dog. Spencer wearing a long t-shirt no doubt belonging to the agent he now lived with, and boxers.

The agent came into the kitchen. He grabbed Spencers hand. That bastard agent, he pulled Spencer onto his lap. No doute in this unsubs mind that the agent was getting off on having Spencer on his lap.

He watched as the boy threw himself at the black agent and kissed him. The damn boy will never learn. He'll have to teach him harder. The dark agent will be going to work soon. And just like the last time, Spencer will be alone and back in his grasp where he belonged. Broken once more and begging for forgiveness while his master banged him senseless from behind.

The mans brows narrowed when he saw the dark agent start sucking on Spencers neck. The dark hands made their way around, then down and into Spencers boxers from behind.

The mans brows narrowed more and his chest quickly rose and fell with anger. He watched as his Spencers mouth slightly fell open and he began moving in a slow and steady pace. No doubt with the agents finger inside him.

The man inwardly growled and turned on his heel.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer had never felt this kind of sensation, Dereks finger moving in and out of him. His mouth slightly open. "Derek." He breathed. He shut his eyes and dug his nails into the mans bare shoulders.

This was great. Maybe Spencer would start showing his emotions more often for now on.

He gasped when the finger found the sweet spot within him. He breathing picked up at the thought. He had never ever felt a sensation he enjoyed during sex.

He reopened his eyes and stared at Dereks dark eyes staring back. Spencer smiled and without warning smashed his lips to Dereks. Not even waiting as he pushed his tounge into Dereks mouth wanting to taste the man.

It may have been morning and Derek hadn't washed yet, but he didn't smell bad at all. He still smelled of last nights body wash and manly shaving cream. And The man may not have brushed yet, but his breath was still fresh from last nights toothpaste and mouth wash.

Spencer shut his eyes again when Derek brought his lips to his throat, nipping and sucking at the spot.

Spencer lightly gasped when Derek got to his feet and held Spencer up. His long creamy legs around Dereks waist.

The man walked over to the couch and threw Spencer on his back.

Spencer stared up, his breathing heavy and a slightly smile on his face as Derek brought his hands to Spencers boxers and pulled them down his legs. Feeling himself getting hard at the look of the pale skinny body under him, Derek wasted no time in taking his own boxers off. Instead, only pulling then down until his standing hard cock was exposed.

Then Derek leaned back down and kissed the boys lips tenderly. He would be a few minutes late for work.

Again.

Derek was happy he had just finished stretching Spencer all he had to do was grab his cock and line it...

Spencer pulled is lips away and his mouth open in a silent gasp. His face turned to one of pain and pleasure mixed. Derek was big. But not a bad big. No. Spencer liked the feeling of Derek inside of him.

He dug his nails into the shoulders once more, making Derek open his mouth and grit his teeth in the same mixture of pain and pleasure. The man kept his face to spencers shoulder as he began a pace. Their bodys becoming the same in more ways than one, as they were combined and their bodys were smashed together.

While Dereks face was at his shoulder, Spencer took his own chance to bring his lips to Dereks shoulder and bit down.

The bite making Derek feel more pleasure and quicken his pace, all the while making Spencer moan for more in his ear.

Spencer brought his leg up to Dereks waist and ended up changing the angle. He gasped in pure pleasure as Dereks cock hit his sweet spot. "More. Derek, uh... right there." He bit his bottom lip.

Feeling Dereks body smashing his. Dereks balls smacking his rear. Spencer felt his muscles tighten all over his stomach and his own cock twitched before he felt himself cum.

He still felt Derek push a few more times within him, before the man groaned loudly and stilled himself. Then Spencer felt it. It felt magical as he felt Dereks seed feeling him.

He felt the warmness of Derek Morgan marking him as his own. And Spencer loved it. It's what he waited for.

For Derek to mark him.

Derek removed his head from Spencers shoulder. His eyes blurry and glazed over. The man blinked to clear his vision, then cleared his throat. "Have I ever told you, you are amazing?"

Spencer lightly laughed.

Derek nodded, then chuckled. "Yeah. I don't think I can make it to work today."

Spencer frowned. "Why not?"

"I shouldn't have sex before work. Now you'll be on my mind all day. You'll have me hard through the whole briefing."

Spencer laughed more.

Derek nodded. "I'm already getting hard again." He raised himself up, but Spencer brought his legs around his waist and held him there.

"Stay with me." He whispered. "I'll be your slave for the day. Anything you want, i'll do it."

"Spencer, you dont-"

Spencer brought his finger to Dereks lips. "He didn't diserve it. You do. I want to do something for you. Just this once, let me do your bidding." He leaned up and brought his hand to Dereks shoulder then to the mans face.

"I promise, you wont be disapointed."

Dereks brows raised. "When you put it like that."

Spencer nodded. "And if you find it's not up to your standards, what I do. You can 'punish' me." Spencer smiled seductivley.

Derek shook his head. "Oh, baby." He groan before he leaned back down and crushed Spencer with his body weight making the boy laugh as Derek began to once again tease Spencers body with his mouth.

Review Please :)


	21. Chapter 21

chapter21

Derek sat on the couch naked and watched as equaly naked Spencer walked up to him, holding a feather duster and smiling seductively. "I've finished my dusting 'Master'. Will there be anything else?"

Derek stared at the pale skin before him. "I think you missed a spot."

Spencer raised and eyebrow. "Shall I get it?"

Derek shook his head. "No. You can make it up to me."

Spencer threw the duster backwards, then slowly lowered himself onto his hands and knees and crawled to Derek. "How?" He brought his hands to the mans knees and began running his fingers through the skin. "How can I please my Master?"

Derek smirked. "Surprise me."

Spencer leaned forward and brought his lips and inch from Dereks. "Master deserves the best surprises." In inhaled deep. "Close your eyes." He whispered. He leaned forward and sent a gentle kiss to the mans lips.

So when he pulled away, the man had already closed his eyes.

Spencers lips trailed down the side of Dereks lips, down his jaw and to his neck where he began to nip.

Derek began to bite his bottom lip. Spencers warm and wet lips on his body making his breathing pick up. He flinched when Spencer dug his teeth into sensitve skin.

And like that, the lips were gone.

Derek frowned at the loss. Just as he opened one eye and stared down, he gasped in pleasure at the warm and hot mouth around his cock. He dug his nails into the couch and loudly groaned. His brows lightly narrowed as the pleasure hit deep within his stomach. His mouth fell open as a tounge slid over the slit of his cock.

He reached out with both hands and grabbed onto the golden hair.

"Ah, ah, baby boy." He hissed and groaned when he felt teeth lightly run across the head, then began to quicken...

Just as the doorbell rang.

Spencer froze. Then slowly pulled away.

Derek moaned at the loss.

"Should I get that?" Spencer asked.

Derek took a few deep breaths. "No." He breathed. "Not with the way your face looks right now." He groaned and stood up. "Where are my boxers?"

Spencer gestered with his head. "On the table."

The bell rang again.

"Uh... Derek? I don't think you should answer the door either."

Derek turned to Spencer just as he pulled his boxers up.

Spencer pointed to the mans boxers. "Your shorts wont cover that."

Derek looked down and cursed at his erection. " Can you get me my robe? Quick?"

The bell rang twice more.

Spencer nodded then ran into the bathroom. He came out a few seconds later with a black robe and handed it to Derek. Then quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed a airspray from the counter, then ran back into the living room and sprayed in every corner, then in the middle where the couch was.

"Good call." Derek said. "Hurry, get in the bedroom."

Spencer ran opened one of the living room windows, then quickly ran into the bedroom, just as Derek opened the front door. Spencer kept the room door open an inch to see who was at the door.

"Hotch. Hi, come in. Hows everything going?"

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Everthings fine. I was wondering where you were, Morgan. You didn't call to say you werent coming in."

"Oh, um... ah Spencer is..." Derek gulped. "...sick." He lied.

"Sick? Did you call a doctor?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah. Of course."

"Is he taking medicine?" Hotch asked.

"Um... yeah actually. He just swallowed some down a few seconds ago."

Spencer brought his hand to his mouth, trying to stop the laughter at Dereks dirty joke. Hotch may not have known it was, but Spencer did.

Hotch nodded. "Good."

"Is he getting enough to eat? Excercise?"

Derek nodded. "Plenty." He smiled. "He eats like a pig and has been moving all day."

Spencer had to cover his mouth with both of his hands. He shook his head.

"Well, will you need more time with him? I can give you some."

"If he's better by tomorrow, i'll be in."

Hotch nodded. Then walked towards the door. "Make sure he gets better, first."

Derek nodded. "Will do." He opened the door.

"I'll see you, tomorrow, maybe." Hotch said, then walked out the door.

Derek nodded back as he shut he door. He only got to take a deep breath, before he jumped when Spencer threw a pillow at his head. He turned back around.

"What?"

Spencer smiled. "How could you say those things?"

Derek smiled back innocently. "Say what?"

Spencer shook his head. " 'Just 'swallowed' some medincine'. 'Been 'moving' all day'."

Derek nodded. "It's true you have been moving all day... with me inside of you. And what better medicine for you to swallow than my c-"

He didnt get to finish. Spencer had grabbed a pillow and jumped at him. Hitting every piece of flesh he could find.

Review Please :)


	22. Chapter 22

chapter22

Derek made sure to be into work an hour early the next day. Which got his team staring at him in amazement. Which he ignored the whole day. But not on purpose.

No.

All day on his mind, the only thing there was Spencer. Spencer and all the exciting fun they had the day before. All-over-the house.

He slammed into Spencer as he lay on their kitchen table. A chair, the sofa, the floor, the bathtub-"

"Morgan!"

He turned towards the voice. "What?"

"What is it with you?" Prentiss asked. Then she whispered. "You look like you just got laid."

Dereks brows raised. He gulped deep. "I uh... dont have time for those things anymore. I have Spencer to look after."

JJ giggled as she passed by. "Yeah right."

Derek glared. "Its true."

"Mm hm." The blond said back.

"JJ!" he shook his head.

"Oh come on, Morgan. What? You think I didnt tell them about your date?"

Derek tilted his head. "You told them about that?"

JJ nodded. "Only the ones that count. Us ladies need something to talk about." She wiggled her eyebrows and turned back towards her office.

Dereks mouth stood open as he turned towards Prentiss. She smiled wide. Derek groaned loudly and threw his forehead onto his desk.

Prentiss still smiled. "Is that the noise you made, when you and Spencer... you know?"

Derek grabbed a closed pen and threw it at the woman.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer was making dinner for Derek. His own special recipe for meatloaf, with some veggies added inside and some corn on the cob on the side, plus Spencers own homemade sauce to pour on the meatloaf, when the phone rang.

Spencer checked on the boiling corn, then shook and covered the sauce, then walked over to the phone with the cooking spoon in his mouth.

"Hello."

"Spencer?"

"Hmm hm." Spencer pulled the spoon out of his mouth at the sound of Dereks voice.

"What are you eating?" The man asked.

Spencer smiled. "I'm not eating. I'm tasting." He walked back over to the stove at hearing the sauce boiling.

"Ooooh. And what are you tasting?"

Spencer lowered the fire for the sauce. "It's a surprise."

"Yeah? Well, will you save me some of that surprise? I'm going to be late. Thanks to a certain someone, i'm not naming any names. I missed a ton of paper work yesterday."

Spencer chuckled. "I'm not the one who said I was still horny five seconds after saving sex."

"Yeah. But you are the one who got me... in that state." He said low.

Spencer chuckled again, as he uncovered the sauce and shook it. Then turning the fire for it off. "How late are you going to be?"

"About an hour or two."

Spencer nodded. "Foods done." He teased with a smile.

Derek laughed on the line. "You better save me a plate, baby boy."

Spencer nodded. "I made enough for dinner and for lunch tomorrow."

"You're fantastic, baby. I'll see you when I get home."

Spencer opened his mouth to say bye, but just then the alarm went off. Spencer frowned.

"Spencer what is that?" Derek asked worriedly.

"The alarm went off." He walked over to the living room. His eyes widen at the open wide door. "Derek." He whispered. "I think someones inside."

Derek jumped from his seat. "Get out of the house!" Spencer looked around the living room. "Spencer, leave!"

Spencer didn't have to be told a third time. He ran for the door. But just as he reached the door it closed shut, and from behind it came 'him'"

Spencer stared with even wider eyes and his breathing stopped, and the phone fell from his hands.

"I've been watching you, boy. And i'm not happy." He walked towards Spencer, making Spencer take a step back. The old master pulled a glove hand out, that held a small black gun.

Spencer froze and trembled where he stood. His eyes watering at the sight of the gun facing him.

The 'master' shook his head. "I'm giving you a choice." He reached Spencer, who shut his eyes as the gun touched his chin. "Come with me, or i'll make you watch me kill them all. One by one." The master pulled something from his pocket. "Starting with her."

Spencer stared down at the photo and his eyes widen even more at the woman tied to a bed. "JJ?"

It's short! But with a delicious cliffy. XD Review Please :)  
> <p>


	23. Chapter 23

chapter23

Derek jumped out of his car, not even bothering to turn the car off, or shut the door. He pushed the door open, breathing heavily as he stared around the empty house.

"Spencer!" He glanced around once more, before he decided to look deeper into the house.

XOXOXOXO

The black car stopped sooner then Spencer thought it would. He gulped deep, as he watched the Master jumped out of the car and walk over to the passenger side. Spencers door open and his arm was grabbed. He was roughly pulled out of the car, then pulled over to a small house.

"What are we doing here?"

"Shut up! You've caused me enough trouble already." The master opened the door and pushed Spencer inside until he fell on the floor with a grunt.

Spencers face turned to pain when his hand ended up under him and felt like it sprained. He lifted his head and looked around. Spencers brows narrowed in confusion at the sight of the house. It was a small, perfectly square house. With only a threshhold that led to the kitchen and one door that no doubt led to the bathroom.

Spencers brows narrowed even more at the empty bed in the living room. His breathing picked up and his eyes watered.

"Wheres JJ?"

He heard a chuckle, so he turned and looked up at the master.

Then, the mans brows narrowed. "I'm going to show you what happens when you disobey your master."

Spencers breath got caught in his throat. "Where is she?"

The master raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you worry about yourself right now?"

Spencers brows narrowed. "Where's JJ?"

The master rolled his eyes annnoyed. He walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. He inhaled deep, then walked inside. A few seconds later he came out with a fist full of blond hair.

JJ hanging to the end of said hair, struggling with her bound hands in front of her. A strap of duct tape at her mouth, so she wouldnt scream and her legs also bound to prevent her from running.

Spencers eyes widen at the sight of her clothing. The woman was wearing nothing, but a white, silk sleeping gown. Spencer got to his feet and ran to the blond. With all his strength and anger, he pushed the Master away until his back hit the wall, then Spencer turned back and kneeled next to JJ. He quickly pulled off the jacket he was wearing and throw it around the blonds shoulders, then brought his hands to the blonds dirt and tear streaked face.

"It's ok." He said low. He brought his shaky hand to the tape at her mouth and gently pulled it off.

JJ let out a deep breath, that turned into a sob. "You shouldn't have come." She rasped.

Spencer shook his head. "I had to. Your my best friend... next to Derek."

"Ok. Thats enough."

Spencer turned back to the master, who had pushed himself off the wall.

"Lets go, Spencer."

Spencers brows narrowed. "Go where?"

"Away." The master growled. "We'll leave beauty here, by the time they find her we'll be long gone."

Spencer gulped and turned back to JJ. "Did he hurt you?" He asked low.

JJ shook her head. "Spencer, dont-"

The boy turned back to the blond woman. He glanced at the floor. "I have to."

"Spence..."

"He'll hurt you if I dont." Spencer said before getting to his feet. He turned towards his master still staring at the floor.

"Thats good boy Spencer. Maybe i'll go easy on your punishment." The man grabbed Spencers arm and began pulling him towards the door. Just when he opened the door, there was a gun pointed at his head. The masters brows narrowed. He quickly pulled Spencer in front of him as a shield then brought a pocket knife to Spencers throat.

"How did you find me?"

Derek walked into the house. His gun still pointed at the man and his eyes dark. "Rule number one when you're going to take somone, never leave evidence." Derek pulled the photo out of his pocket that the master had threatend Spencer with. Derek tapped on the photo. There just behind JJ on the photo was a window, and through the window you could see a the house across the street. The address nice and large enough to see in the photo. "You left this at my house."

Derek lowered the photo. "It doesnt take a genius to figure out what house lays right across the street." Dereks eyes trailed to JJ. "Are you ok?"

The blond nodded.

Derek turned back to the two that stood in front of him. "How about you baby?"

Spencer nodded, then he yelped as the master pulled his head back. "Dont you answer him. Dont you dare fucking answer him."

"Let him go!" Derek yelled.

The master inhaled deep. "Dont come any loser! Or I swear i'll him em. I'll kill em both."

Derek stood staring at Spencer who was staring with wide eyes.

The master tilted his head at the fact that the agent seemed hypnotized by Spencer. "Ooh." He began to chuckle. "The big bad agent has fallen for the weak bastard child."

Dereks eyes darkend more and they turned to the master. Derek raised his gun more. "I have very good aim."

"Oh." The master breathed. "You wouldnt want to put Spencer in danger now would you?"

Derek gulped, still facing his gun towards the man. But it began shaking.

Until he saw Hotch and Rossi walked into the hosue from the back door in the kitchen. Derek cleared his throat and tried keeping his gun steady. Rossi quickly made his way to JJ and lifted her into his arms. Her bound hands lay on her lap as Rossi carried her to the door.

Dereks eyes trailed to Hotch for a second and he saw the man nod. Derek nodded back.

Spencer screamed when he heard a gunshot. The master lossend his grip when he felt pain in the back of his arm. Heis grip loosend on one of Spencers arms, but he quickly held onto the other.

No way was he going out like this. He wouldnt allow that. The man swung his hand that had the knife, and just when it gave Spencer a cut on the arm, there were too many more gun shots to figure who threw them.

Spencer fell the the floor screaming because of both, the fact that he had just got cut, and the sound of so many gunshots ringing in his ears all at once.

Spencer lay on his back, eyes shut, covering his ears with his hands.

Spencer stood there breathing heavily for a few more seconds before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Spencer opened his eyes and saw Derek kneeling next to him. Spencer slowly leaned up into a sitting postion. He looked at his masters body unmoving on the floor, before turning back to Derek. He took another deep breath before he wrapped his arms around Derek and began to sob.

"Sh, sh. It's ok. You're ok. I got you." Derek stared at the body on the floor before shutting his eyes and kissing Spencers head.

One more chapter.

Review Please :)


	24. Chapter 24

chapter24

Spencer turned from standing near the drawer and stared at Derek as the man came out of the shower with nothing on but a towel around his waist. Spencer couldnt take his eyes off the perfectly toned well built, still dripping wet body.

Derek walked up to Spencer and sent a gentle kiss to his lips. He pulled away and stared at Spencer who was still staring at his chest. Derek smirked. "Like what you see?"

Spencers eyes trailed up to the darker ones. At the same time he reached out and grabbed Dereks hands, then bringing them towards his waist. "Touch me." He whispered.

And Derek did. he found himself just as hypnotized with Spencers body. He slid his hands up Spencers body, glad that Spencer was wearing nothing but one of his button shirts. Yeah it was too big on the thin body, but Derek loved the way Spencer looked in his clothes.

His hands reached Spencers shoulders and Derek grabbed the shirt then slowly pulled it down.

Spencers breathing picked up and he breathed through his slightly open mouth as his shirt fell to the floor, leaving his body completely naked. He shut his eyes.

Derek leaned closer sending a gentle kiss to Spencers jaw before whispering in his ear. "Do you trust me?"

Spencers eyes open. His huge hazel eyes felt like they were looking deep into Dereks soul and it made Derek shiver and tremble.

Spencer didnt answer. He gulped then grabbed Dereks hand. He led the man over to the bed. Still holding Dereks hand, Spencer sat down on the bed, then lay down as pulled the bigger man down on top of him. "Always." Spencer finally whispered back.

Derek couldnt help the smile that crossed his lips. He leaned down and kissed Spencer. His hot mouth sucking every bit of the soft sweet lips. Dereks tounge swept over Spencers bottom lip then entered without having to struggle for entrance.

Spencer moaned into the kiss, sweeping his own tounge over Dereks while the mans tounge explored his mouth. He felt Dereks hands trailing down his body. And when the hands reached his thighs, Spencer gently pulled is mouth away his breathing had become heavier.

Spencer grabbed Dereks face in both hands. "Take me." He whispered, before attacking Dereks mouth with his own. He sucked and licked and bit on the lips, savoring Dereks mouth the same way the man did to Spencer.

Spencer pulled his lips away to gasp when he felt Dereks cock enter him just a little. He hadnt even realized Derek slicked himself up with lube until he felt the cool gel inside him. He stared up at Derek, who just stared back down with his own mouth open. The man had to bite his bottom lip and shut his eyes to contain himself. The heat around his penis was amazing. Better than chocolate. And Derek LOVED chocolate.

He started a slow pace, enjoying the whimpers coming out of Spencers mouth and the nails digging into his back. He lowered his body onto Spencers. He wanted to feel that perfect body underneath him. He brought a hand to Spencers hair and grabbed onto it. His pleasure was hitting hard, making him quicken his pace.

Spencers legs wrapped around him bringing Dereks body even closer. They were both panting heavily now, moans of pleasure coming from Derek, cries of more coming from Spencer when Dereks big hard cock hit a special spot deep inside him. Spencers nails dug deeper into the dark skin above him. He loved Dereks body so close to him.

He loved Derek as a friend, as a lover and most of all, as his master.

Spencers mouth opened. "Master!" He screamed as he came on both their stomachs. He felt Derek quicken his pace.

Derek quickend is pace when Spencer tightend around him. A few thrusts more and Derek was cumming with a loud moan of Spencers name. He stood still as his cock throbbed what was left over into Spencer, marking him for life as Derek Morgans property.

Derek stared down and smiled at his Spencer, who had his eyes shut and seemed to be out of it. He was his for life, and no one would be able to take Spencer away from Derek.

Because Derek Morgan was a very territorial man.

THE END!

Review Please :)


End file.
